The King Lives On
by blonde22
Summary: A/U Taking place after Frieza is killed, Vegeta is staying with Bulma training for the Androids.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z nor do I claim to own. But I love it, just sayin!

_This story will take place after Nemek, and Vegeta is the one who killed Frieza, not Goku. And someone is still alive! This is my very first story EVER so please review I will only continue the story if the readers ask me to. Suggestions are welcome! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1.**

Bulma just arrived home after an exhausting week, between working in her lab, cleaning up Vegeta's messes and dealing with the Corporate office it's amazing she was able to stay awake long enough to drive home. She put her hoover car in park and got out took in a deep breathe, her Mom was cooking another feast, she couldn't wait! Bulma capsulized her car and headed for the door.

Before she could reach the gate to punch in the code to let her in a firm hand gripped her shoulder. She wanted to scream but couldn't she was frozen with fear. The hand spun her around and she was soon face to face with a tall man that had dark yet familiar eyes, his hair stood up like black flames. Looking into those dark ebony eyes she no longer feared for her life. Something seemed gentle about them.

The man smiled at her noticing the confusing look on the woman's face. He began to speak and his voice was deep and husky and seemed to demand respect

"Bulma, I am King Vegeta, you mustn't tell my son you saw me yet. He is to believe that I died with our planet. It's his rage within that will help him win this war."

Bulma starred up at this man in shock mouth wide open and eyes big, she was just about to speak when he began to talk again.

"Myself and about 15 other Saiyan's were able to escape without Frieza or his father spotting us. I've watched my son all these years from afar. Watched him grow, kill, and dishonor our race. We are a warrior race yes my dear, (he could read her mind) but we never killed for fun. This upcoming war your planet is about to face will prove to me if my son is ready for the truth, and ready to be king."

Bulma in even more shock now turned angry and King Vegeta saw a fire ignite in her blue eyes.

" How dare you! How dare you come here and tell me this and you expect me not to tell him? Your insane! Your also an asshole and a piece of shit father to do such a thing to your son! Do you have any idea the pain, regret and sorrow Vegeta feels inside thinking he let you down by Freiza killing you?"

Before Bulma could continue her rant he was laughing, only igniting her more! He could smell her blood boil at the insult of his laughter.

"And just what do you think is so funny? For a King you seem to have no manners!"

"Bluma, I'm laughing because it's amazing to see a human with such fire, there is great strength within you. I think I just might believe what Bardock claims he saw in his vision. But enough of that, my absence as a father is not your concern woman! I was doing what was best for my son and all will reveal itself in due time, until then you can not tell him of our meeting."

"But won't he smell you on me, or sense you? Your son is far from stupid, he's arrogant, demanding, disrespectful, rude, and a jerk, but he's not stupid."

"Ah I see you've taken a liking to my Vegeta!" King Vegeta said chuckling aloud.

"Not even close! Look I'd better go he's sure to have sensed my ki a few miles ago. And you'd better be careful he doesn't sense you!"

"Don't you worry about me, I've learned some things." he said smirking to her in the same way Vegeta does when he's up to no good.

Bulma put her head down and let out a deep sign, "Alright, I'll do it but you only have a day to figure this out and then I'm telling him. I could never forgive myself for hurting him. He may be an asshole but I see the pain he hides behind his rage."

"Very well, I shall come tomorrow with Bardock to inform my son of the past, I just hope this does not ruin his chances of fulfilling his true destiny and winning this war."

"What war? The one with the Androids?"

King Vegeta smiled at her and nodded his head and stated simply, "Yes"

Before she could respond he was gone, she stood there in utter shock. What was she supposed to do? Should she tell Vegeta knowing he either wouldn't believe her or he will flip out, or hide it from him and he'd kill her for lying to him. It seemed like she had one option. Something inside of her ached for him and wanted to make everything right for him. She though that maybe, just maybe there was some good inside him somewhere. She punched in the code and the gates creaked as they opened. She starred up at her house, "It's now or never Bulma!" she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma walked in the front door took in a deep breath and made her way to the kitchen She was sure to find Vegeta there eating everything in sight. What would she say to him if he questioned her? He could always tell when she was lying to him, he had senses beyond what a normal human could dream. His hearing, smell, sight, all of it was super human, well Saiyan really, she needed to devise a plan that not even he could see through. She was deep in thought when she bumped into a solid wall of man. Startled by it she stepped back and looked up into his black eyes.

"Watch where you're going woman! What took you so long anyhow, you arrived an hour ago. My bots need to be upgraded!" He said firmly with his arms crossed over his chest starring down at her.

"Vegeta, I need to speak with you," she noticed the scowl on his face and her mood changed quickly from concerned to just plain desperate. "Please Vegeta, it's important." She pleaded with him. He could sense something was off about her ki, she didn't have that rage against him that she always had, he enjoyed setting her off it was fun to him. When he looked into her eyes he saw the pools of water building up in the sparking blue orbs. Something inside him turned and he suddenly felt sorry for this woman.

"Fine." he responded quickly with no emotion, making sure to not show her he was truly concerned. He'd never seen her this upset, not even over the many break ups with that weakling human.

"Can we go to the GR? That way if you get mad you don't blow up my house." She asked him as calm as she could fighting back the tears. She did not want Vegeta to see her cry, he already considered her a weakling she didn't want to add to it.

He merely nodded and followed her outside to the GR. "What could possibly be so important that she must take time from my training and that could make me so mad? She should know that nothing she says upsets me." He wondered to himself.

They walked into the GR and Bulma latched the door closed, her back still to Vegeta, she was trying to muster any strength she had inside her so she could turn and face him. When she finally did she got lost in the depths of his back eyes. Finally she shook her head back to reality and began to speak " Okay so I was standing by the key pad about to punch in the code when-" Vegeta's face turned pale like he'd seen a ghost. She immediately froze and began to shake, if he was frightened she should be terrified! Bulma started to speak with a shaky voice, "V-Vegeta, whats wrong? I'm afraid to turn around!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't look happy to see me my son!" King Vegeta bellowed making Bulma jump. He walked up next to Bulma and placed his large powerful hand on her shoulder making her jump again. "My what a jumpy one you are. You see when I looked inside your mind Bulma after we spoke I knew that you could not hide this from my son, and I am glad, you passed my test. I was making sure that we could trust you."

"What's the meaning of this!" Vegeta yelled making Bulma cringe over the anger in his voice.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"Vegeta, you do not recognize your own father?"

"My father is dead along with my planet and my people. Only 2 full blood Saiyin's live and that is myself and Kakkorot! Now I demand you reveal yourself to me!"

"Vegeta, I am your father. I know this is hard to believe but you must, I have learned how to suppress my ki so that you never knew I was near. I had to stay hidden my son, we all did. If there was any chance that our race could live on we had to hide. Bardock had a vision where you one day grew into an amazing warrior and finally defeated Frieza! When I realized that the vision had been true, I came to find you. It was not safe for me to show myself before."

Vegeta stood there starring at his father in disbelief, "So I'm supposed to just accept your explaination and everything shall be peachy as these humans say, and what was your business with the woman? Why would you go to her knowing she would have told me? Since when does the mighty King of all Saiyan's reduce himself to having an Earth woman do his bidding?"

Bulma stiffened and clenched her fists, she opened her mouth to start in on Vegeta for being such a dick when his father interrupted her. "VEGETA! You will watch your tongue boy! I am still your father, and your King. You will NOT disrespect me in this way, nor will I let you treat BULMA that way, your mother raised you to treat women with more respect than that!"

"Yes well my mother is dead now isn't she? Anyway it is not your concern how I act or treat others, especially a worthless human." Vegeta growled turning his back and crossing his arms over his chest as he usually does.

"Vegeta, I know I may night be a warrior" Bulma spit out shakily "But I do a lot of things for you, let's not forget who built this room we are standing in, or designed the lighter armor your wearing? I would hardly say I'm worthless. What have you ever done to make yourself useful here? You do nothing but destroy the things I work so hard on day and night, everything that I do Vegeta, is for you. I don't even have the slightest clue why when you're an arrogant, self-centered, asshole that treats me like fucking dirt!" That fire began to ignite in her eyes again and with this King Vegeta released her shoulder and stood back smirking at the two.

"WOMAN know your place and NEVER speak to me like that again or I'll-"

"You'll do what exactly Vegeta?" Bulma spat stepping closer to the Prince. "Think about it, if you hurt me, no more GR upgrades, no more training bots, NOTHING to make you stronger. And let's not forget that Goku considers me his family, and he WILL kill you. He's stronger than you remember Vegeta! He is the reason I have been working my ass off! WELL NO MORE! I'm done! You can go fuck yourself Vegeta!" She screamed as loud as could making the two Saiyan men cringe due to their high sense of hearing. She turned away to leave and he grabbed her arm hard and spun her to face him.

"Please let go, your hurting me Vegeta! Stop it!" She begged with tears in her eyes.

"You have insulted me for the last time woman!" Him said through clenched teeth. Vegeta raised his hand to slap her when someone firmly grabbed it twisting his arm back. Growing even more furious the grip on Bulma's arm got tighter and tighter.

"King Vegeta please let him go he won't hurt me, I trust him. He's just aggravated right now."

King Vegeta looked down at her and then back at his son, "As you wish." He released Vegeta's arm and stepped back. Vegeta brought Bulma up off the floor and looked at her with such confusion, why should she trust me? I've done nothing to make her think that I could ever be trusted. Bulma stood there fighting back the tears from the pain in her arm, Vegeta could feel this and started to admire the woman for not wanting to show weakness to him. He released her arm finally and crossed his across his chest once again.

"Now tell me old man, what comes of us now?"

"Well my son after the Android war, if you've proven yourself you will return with me to our new Kingdom and take my place as King. Bardock has seen this but his visions can change many times depending on the paths you take."

"I see, well leave me now to my training, you have distracted me long enough."

King Vegeta nodded to his son and left the room leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. She stood there looking at his back helplessly. She wanted so bad to just be able to hug him and tell him everything is fine, he has his father back, his people, all his rage and suffering and sorrows should be over. She took a step closer to him when he abruptly turned to face her.

"Why did you not hide this from me like my father asked of you?"

"Well, I put myself in your place, if my father were still alive and some of my people I'd want to know, and I couldn't do that to you Vegeta. You're a huge pain in my ass but I could not intentionally hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Wom-Bulma." Vegeta smirked to her reassuring her that everything was okay and he was still the same old Vegeta.

"Why do you trust me? I was going to hurt you and you did nothing to fight back, and then defended me to my father." This made him very curious about her, she was weak when it came to muscles, but she seemed so strong in so many other ways.

"You have a short temper Vegeta but you have never hurt me purposely in the past so I didn't think you would tonight, you don't realize how hard you grab me sometimes but I don't think you would ever hurt me."

He was shocked at her boldness to say he'd never hurt her, but she was right, there was something about this woman that made him feel alive and he wasn't about to stop that feeling. Without thinking his grabbed her in his arms and kissed her lips passionately. Her full soft lips seemed to fit perfect along his own. His mind finally kicked in and he pushed away from her and with a flash was gone leaving her standing in the middle of the gravity room in utter shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this might be the last chapter for a few days, at least until the weekend. Getting busy with work and classes. Sorry guys :( Please review and tell me what ya think! Also thank you Cara2012 for your review, my very first one ever! And also thank you litebritebambi for adding me to your favs! Means a lot! Hope you like! :)**

Bulma woke up early the next morning, surprisingly on her own, no Saiyan Prince screaming at her to "Get her lazy ass up and fix the Gravity Room!" She hadn't slept much last night but that was nothing new. She couldn't help but wonder why did he test her? Why did the King need to trust her, and what did he mean the first time they met about Bardock's vision and being right about her. And then the biggest question of all, why in the hell did Vegeta kiss her? She wouldn't dare ask him or even mention it again. She was going to just go about her day and pretend it never happened. Bulma pulled herself out of bed and went into her private bathroom to get a shower and try to wake up. Standing in the water letting it's heat wrap around her soothing her sore body. It was amazing how good she could feel after a long and hot shower to ease her muscles (_which were especially tense today)_. She was getting dressed when there was a knock at her door. "Who the hell could be at my door this time of morning? Vegeta never knocks so it can't be him." She said aloud to herself.

"Just a minute!" Bulma called out to the person at her door while pulling a pair of pants on.

The person knocked again, Bulma's short fuse didn't like that and she threw the door back only to find a tall man that looked like Goku's twin! It was unbelievable how much they looked alike.

"Good morning, I am Bardock, Kakor- uh Goku's father, I was told you were very close to him and I was wondering if you might ask him to come over so I may finally meet my son?"

Bulma's anger quickly melted away at the man's smile and the way he was rubbing the back of his neck just as Goku does when he's nervous.

"Yes I can do that for you, if you can do something for me."

"Well Miss all I can say is that I will try my best for you."

"Good enough, what did King Vegeta mean when he told me that you saw me in a vision and he hoped you were right about me?" Bulma asked not even skipping a beat.

"Oh that, um well, ya see I don't think I can answer all of that, I can tell you that yes I did see you in a vision, I saw you with Vegeta and the 2 of you were arguing but I could hear his thoughts, now Bulma you cannot tell him anything I am about to say, got it?"

"Ugh well I guess so, but I'm not happy about it!" She spat with that spark of fire again.

"Okay, well he was admitting to himself that he enjoyed pissing you off, he made it a game, it was fun for him the way you fought back, no one else ever would. But like I said that is all I can tell you. Oh wait one more thing, I did have a vision last night, one of the Androids, they came 3 days early and according to what you have told us that means they will be here in a week. That means myself and King Vegeta will be fighting with you and need a place to train if that is okay with you Miss Bulma, and possibly a place to stay?" Bardock asked to innocently and just smiled at her waiting for her reply.

"That's fine with me, maybe you both can keep his royal pain in my ass in check for a few days so I can actually sleep."

With that Bardock bowed and left her to finish getting ready. Sitting at her vanity starring in the mirror he mind drifted again…

_Why did he kiss me? And with so much passion, that wasn't just a kiss, that was pure raw emotion. And I liked it! What is wrong with me! That man causes me nothing but pain and yet all I want is to taste his lips again, I want to know what its like to be in those big muscular arms, to be held so tight…..to feel him, every inch of him. I cant believe I'm thinking these things! Vegeta is a douche bag to me! Or maybe our bickering is the spark between us. SNAP OUT OF IT BULMA! _

After snapping out of her daydream she finished getting ready, Bulma was a natural beauty and didn't much make up at all. Her hair always fell in just the right way, and well she had a killer body! Careful to never dress trashy or flaunt it she went to her closet to pick out the days outfit. A form fitting white tee, worn out blue jeans and tennis sneakers seemed like the perfect outfit to work in her lab.

Bulma made her way to the kitchen where she found her mother cooking a feast fit for a King, which was ironic because there was going to be a King in the house.

"Hey Mom, I uh just wanted to let you know that we are going to have a few more house guests. "

"Oh that's lovely dear! You know I just love to have company!" Bunny grinned wide at the idea of having more people to feed.

"Well Mom , that's the thing, they are um, well they are Vegeta's father and Goku's Dad. So that means 3 Saiyans in the house now Mom so 3 times the amount of food."

"Oh Bulma hunny that is just fine, I don't mind it at all! And a King in the house, oh how wonderful!"

_ Great, what did I just start! She isn't going to leave them alone now. Although from what I've seen they are way more respectful and calm than Vegeta. This just might work out. _Bulma finished her breakfast and headed down to her lab.

"Sire, I saw the girl this morning, it is her for sure from my visions, She has great potential. A great mind like that amongst our people would improve our technology immensely. "

"If that is what you saw Bardock, then it shall be done."

"But your highness you know that is not all I saw."

"Yes I am quite aware of what your vision has shown to you, but until she has created the splicing machine then we still cannot be sure."

"Yes Sire. Bulma said we may stay there and train with Prince Vegeta. There are many rooms in the home. Her family are not royal on this planet but yet have all the land and riches that a royal family would. It is very complex how these Earthlings live. Might do us some good to learn about their ways since we shall be living among them."

"Hm yes that is a good idea Bardock. Let me know what you find out, I'm going to spar with my son."

With that said Bardock bowed and left the Kings chambers of the ship. Since Prince Vegeta had been born he had a mental connection with his father but never knew it, until today when King Vegeta contacted him through his mind.

"_Vegeta, you will spar with me today in that room that Bulma built for you. I will be there within the hour so you had better be waiting!"_

"What the fuck was that?" Vegeta said aloud trying to find where the voice was coming from but he got nothing. No answer, no ki in the area, none worth a damn anyway. Vegeta brushed it off and walked down the hall to Bulma's lab. The door was shut and there was a note on the door:

_Vegeta, I am working on new training bots for you, your father, Bardock and Goku so please, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! Thank you!_

He couldn't help but chuckle at the woman, something about her excited him, Vegeta had to find out what it was without letting her know or anyone else for that matter.

_**WHAM! **_

He kicked the door and it flung off the hinges just missing the blue haired woman sitting at her desk.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed at him standing from her chair.

"Whatever I please woman, I am the Prince of Saiyans and wherever I reside is therefore made my kingdom, so you are my servant." Arms crossed over his chest leaning against the door way with his eyes shut and a smirk on his face.

_ God he looks good! Woah there Bulma calm down and STOP thinking about him like that!_

"Listen here your highness, this is MY house, so its MY kingdom so YOU are MY servant! I bow to no one and will NOT let you treat me like this anymore! You will no longer be allowed to train in my GR and no more bot updates and—" before she could finish he was standing right in front of her and she could feel the heat from his body on hers, he leaned into her ear and his warm breath sent chills down her spine.

"_You will do as I say, not because you want to, but because you have to. If you don't you and your entire planet die. Let's not forget who asked me to stay here and who promised me they could help me reach super." _Vegeta whispered demanding and yet so seductive. She yearned for him more than ever at that moment.

"Vegeta, I did do all those things, but I thought that maybe deep down you were a good person like Goku, or even respectful but I was way off. You're an ass and I'm sorry I ever invited you into my home."

With that Vegeta took her into his bulging arms, wrapped them around her tiny waist and began kidding here again, but this time she kissed back, reaching her hands into the black flame mane atop his head. The passion kept growing the longer they kissed, their tongues fighting for dominance until finally Vegeta's mystery voice was back.

_"Vegeta! That is enough! You will let her go and get back to training! There is no time for fun!"_

Vegeta rolled his eyes but did as the voice said and released her, pulling away from her slowly to take in her beautiful features. She starred up at him in awe from those big blue diamonds of eyes. He turned and in a flash was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**MY longest chapter yet! Also my first fight scene ever so sorry if its not intense! Please review! I can't make the story better if I dont have reviews :) I also want to say thanks so much for those who have added my story to their favs. Makes me pretty happy! I'm currently working on chapter 6 but might not be able to post it until Friday night, or Sunday. Sorry :( Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Vegeta arrived to the GR to find his father standing in front of it already; arms cross over his chest, which must be where Vegeta gets it from, and the same distinct scowl on his face. Vegeta approached his father and bowed to him. King Vegeta glanced down angrily at his son.

"There will be no more of that foolishness, you hear me boy?"

"Yes father, how can you speak to me in my mind? I have never experienced anything like that before."

"When you were born we bonded and created a mental link with each other, I can communicate with you through your mind, hear your thoughts, and sometimes see your nightmares. It happens with each Saiyan and their young. Now enough talking and let's train, I have been anxious to spare with you Vegeta given I've seen you fight and improve so much over the years."

Vegeta didn't answer his father, just nodded silently and opened the GR, his father following behind him. Vegeta initiated the simulator and it began to hum to life.

"Now old man, I won't take it easy on you just because you are my father."

"Perfect my son because I wouldn't have it any other way, let's hope your pride isn't hurt too much when I'm wiping the floor with you!"

With their banter said the fight began. Vegeta powered up to only half his level and his father could sense he was holding back from him, but the King was holding back as well. Seems they had much more in common than their looks, their fighting styles were almost mirrors of each other.

King Vegeta swooped in landed a harsh blow to his son's stomach, then balled his fists together and slammed them into his back sending the Prince straight for the floor. As fast as the king hit him Vegeta regained his barring's and stopped himself from hitting the floor, in one smooth motion she flipped himself over and charged his father. The Prince was much faster than his father and was quickly gaining the upper hand in the spar, Vegeta in a flash appeared behind his father and grabbed his arms pulling them behind and holding his father tight making him unable to move.

"Well my boy I see your speed and strength have increased! I'm impressed, although you do have my blood running through your veins."

"Shut up old man! Flattery will get you nowhere!"

Before the Prince could react his father twisted his body quickly, he was able to release himself from his son's grasp. King Vegeta then began to furiously punch and kick at his son moving with grace and speed. He had managed to catch his son off guard once and the Prince would make sure it wouldn't happen again. With each punch and kick that the King threw at his son, Vegeta blocked and then threw blows of his own. The King was growing tired and so he powered up all the way with the reserve he was holding back.

"Ha ha ha well old man I see you must use your reserve energy to keep up with me! The time you spent on that mud ball must have made you soft!"

And with that said the Prince powered up his ki as well and began charging an energy ball in his palm with a smirk on his face, he shot the ball straight for his father. Vegeta began to remember all the pain and agony he endured while on Frieza's ship and grew more and more angry with his father for allowing that to happen to him. King Vegeta felt this spike in his son and for the first time he feared for his life. His son had grown much stronger than he was, and he was far too fast. Standing over his father with all the flash backs of the torture, and the beatings energy ball in hand Vegeta fired 3 consecutive blasts. Each one hitting the King but not strong enough to kill him, Vegeta had some words for his father.

"You worthless excuse for a King! Your pathetic! Do you have any idea what I've had to go through while living under Frieza's rule? Do you? Do know how often I beat within an inch of my life? How many times I was forced to watch him beat and torture Nappa and Radditz? AND let's not forget how he made us BOTH watch as he tortured and killed my mother. You did nothing! She was more of a warrior and ruler than you will ever be! I wish it was you that would have died, pity someone as weak as yourself managed to escape. Well father, now it's your turn to feel every bit of pain I felt in those 15 years serving under that lizard!"

Vegeta's anger rising, his Ki growing and then the golden flashes started, his hair slowly turning gold, eyes changing to teal pools that were beautiful but burned with rage! Vegeta had done it, he had reached super, all his training and meditating worked him up for this day.

"VEGETA! YOU'RE A SUPER SAIYAN! You've done it my son! You have transformed into the legendary super Saiyan!" His father was yelling over the sound of the GR and the thunder like booms of his son's energy increase.

The prince had begun to form a final flash ball in his hand and was laughing cynically he pointed his hand down at his father, when he stopped laughing and looked down at his father he had only one thing to say to him.

"Any last words before I end your life?"

"Son please, you can't do this. You must let me explain to you why I did what I did. You must know the truth."

King Vegeta's eyes pleaded with his son for mercy, and as everyone know Vegeta shows no one mercy. Starring into his father's eyes something came over Vegeta when he saw the look he was receiving, the look of fear, sympathy, sincerity, he lowered his hand and the ball slowly disappeared.

"I will spare your life this time, but only because my Mother would want me to." Vegeta couldn't stop thinking about his mother now. How she had taught him so much in their short 11 years together.

****FLASHBACK****

_ "There is my favorite little boy! Did you sleep well my son?"_

_ "Yes Mother I did! What lesson will you teach me today?"_

_ "I'm going to teach you about honor, pride, and mercy."_

"_Father says mercy shows weakness and we are royal Saiyan elites and others are below us."_

"_No, your father is wrong Vegeta. Mercy is NOT a weakness. Please always remember that while We are a proud warrior race and we never used to kill for fun, we would help peaceful planets that were too weak to defend themselves against attackers. We did show mercy my son, but only to those deserving of it that we knew would change their evil ways. You see we have been forced to kill and purge planets because Frieza makes us do so."_

"_But Mama why not just kill Frieza?"_

"_He is far too strong my son, but someday you will be the one to rid us of his evil clutch he holds upon us. You will be a great warrior my son, brave and strong like your father. But you will surpass your even your father strength Vegeta. Someday when you grow up you will bring back honor and pride to your race. Will you promise me that you will never forget what I have told you today? Do not let Frieza change the noble Prince that you are. No matter what happens to me my son know that I will always love you dearly and I beg you to please never forget our lessons."_

"_Why are you crying Mother?"_

"_Because Vegeta, it's time for you to go."_

"_My Queen, King Vegeta and Lord Frieza request an audience with you and the Prince." A low class came to let her know it was time to say good bye to her son._

_Vegeta and his mother walked into the large thrown room where the King and Frieza were waiting for them. She bowed before Frieza and her mate._

"_Why Queen Sakura your beauty grows each time we meet." Frieza hissed while returning the bow the Queen had given to him._

"_I thank you Lord Frieza it is always nice to see you." Sakura was lying but he didn't know that. Nor did he need to know._

"_Well now that we are all here I shall tell you that I have come for your son and I will take him in and raise him as my own. Rest assured he will be very well taken care of." The sly smirk on the lizards face made the Queen cringe when he looked her way._

"_Lord Frieza, please do not take my son, he is just a boy and not ready for war yet. Please I beg you leave him with us for a short while longer so that we may finish his teachings" Sakura was begging the short pink creature standing before her. _

_Frieza began to grow angry at such defiance. He grabbed her by her arm and threw her to the ground, King Vegeta stood there raged at his mate for speaking out of tongue and for that slimy bastard for touching her, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Frieza was far too strong and would kill them all in an instant if he tried to help._

"_Queen Sakura I thought you knew better than to disrespect me! I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson! Pity too because I hate to kill such a beautiful creature."_

"_NO DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! MAMA!" The young Prince screamed and jumped to intervene when his father grabbed him tight._

"_Vegeta my son we cannot save her now. Neither of us is strong enough and I need you to stay alive so you may grow into a great warrior, you will kill him in time I know you will."_

_The Queen laying on the floor of the throne room, battered and bruised from the beating she received from Frieza, she looks to her son with tear filled eyes and starts a mental connection with him so that she may say her good byes to him without Frieza hearing her._

"_Please do not be angry with your father, he is doing this to protect you from the same fate we will face. Remember Vegeta, show pride, honor, and mercy. Do not fall into the evil ways of this man. You have made me very proud and I know one day you will reach a level of power you never knew you had." A small smile growing on her face as she said her last words to her son. "I love you Vegeta, good bye my sweet Prince." _

_Frieza's fingertip lit up and a stream of light shot through the Queens chest, it was over. His mother was gone, his father had turned his back on him and he now had to live with Frieza._

****END FLASHBACK****

The King was relieved to say the least, but also could not be more proud of his son than he was at that moment. Not only had he reached super, but he also remembered his mother's teachings and showed mercy.

"Son, I need to heal." The king spat between coughs holding his chest.

"Your weak old man, get up and come this way."

Vegeta lead his father down the ramp of the GR when he suddenly collapsed.

"Vegeta, I –I can't, you really did a number on me. I can't walk."

The prince could feel his father's energy fading fast, he stood there starring at the King kneeling before him. Such an odd twist of fate that the King would be kneeling before his son. Vegeta knelt down and let his father lean on him and helped him into the med bay.

"WOMAN! COME AT ONCE! AND I WONT TELL YOU TWICE!" Vegeta's voice bellowed through the compound and Bulma nearly jumped out of her chair at the kitchen table. She could tell there was alarm in his voice and she sprinted to the direction his voice came from.

"Vegeta, where are you?" Bulma yelled down a long hall slowing her speed so she doesn't miss him.

"Arg stupid woman! The medical bay NOW!" This time his voice seemed to shake the floor she was standing on.

Bulma reached the med bay to find the King laying on the cool metal table in the middle of the room with Vegeta leaning against the wall arm crossed, eyes shut and facing downward. She was going to question what happened but decided against it seeing the look the prince was giving her. The woman go to work on his father right away and he was soon stable and sleeping.

"Vegeta, um why is your hair gold and your eyes, the-there, wow, they are amazing! "

"Foolish human, I am a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta spat at her through his teeth.

"Wow that's amazing! I'm so happy for you, see I told you that you could do it! I knew it stubborn ass, I told you! I wonder if Goku has done it yet? Hmm, anyways I'm really proud of you Vegeta. You've worked so hard for this and no one deserves it more than you do." She smiled, winked and went back to the computer screen leaving the Saiyan Prince stunned.

"Woman I do not need your flattery and could care less about making you proud. You are nothing to me and do not forget once the Androids are defeated I will be leaving this miserable planet and if you try not to annoy me anymore I just might spare your lives." His cocky smirk back on his as slowly stalked over to her.

"Ugh your such an asshole Vegeta! Not only do I have to fix the GR, rebuild all the training bots, do my NORMAL job, and heal your father but I get not a single thank you or even the slightest bit of gratitude from you, if it wasn't for me you jerk you'd still be weaker than Goku!" She yelled pointing her finger in his face.

The woman was feisty, bold, and held nothing back. He loved it, he would never admit that to anyone, ever but he did. He tolerated her because he enjoyed being around someone that didn't always back down from him. Vegeta always welcomed a challenge and she gave him one every day. The memory of his mother still lingered in his mind and he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that his mother would have gotten along great with the Earth woman. While his mother was what the Saiyan's called a "Pure Heart", meaning she was kind, caring, and gentle, she also was a spit fire, like Bulma. That was what drew his father to his mother.

"Woman" Vegeta whispered leaning in close behind her, his lips tickling her ear.  
>"<em>You will heal my father, you will fix the gravity chamber, and you will make me dinner, all with that pretty little smile on your face, and you want to know why?" <em>He paused briefly feeling her shake under his hand on her shoulder, smelling her fear, and excitement started to arouse him. "_You will do all of those things because you hate to disappoint people, you care far too much of what others think. Your frail heart strives to please, and because you like to obey me." _Vegeta lingered just a while longer behind her taking in her sweet sent. He didn't know what was coming over him, why would he want this human? Why did he wonder what it would be like to take her in his arms, and ravage her with all he had. Before he could pull back from her she began to speak.

"I do these things for you Vegeta because I want to, not because you make me or because you order me." Bulma let out just loud enough for his sensitive hearing to pick up. Her muscles were tense under his touch, and then without reason she relaxed completely. No one not even Nappa or Radditz had ever been relaxed in the Prince's presence and yet she was. He grew frustrated by all his confusion and stepped back from her, turning to give her his back.

"You will let me know at once when my father awakens, if you do not woman there will be hell to pay."

Before Bulma could respond he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma was now alone in the medical wing with Vegeta's father watching his closely, Vegeta looked so much like his father it was weird to her. She wondered what his mother looked like. She imagined a beautiful woman with ebony black hair and piercing eyes. Bulma was lost in her daydream when her cell phone started vibrating on her desk making her nearly jump out of her own skin. She fumbled with it trying to answer before it disturbed the sleeping King.

"Hello?"

"Bulma?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"OH HEY! It's me Goku! Chi-Chi told me you called."

"Oh yes that's right, I did. I called to see if you wanted to come to my place for dinner tonight?"

There was no answer and then there was Goku standing right in front of her, scaring the shit out of her, Bulma screamed and jumped back. The spike in Bulma's Ki alarmed Vegeta and Bardock who both made their way to where the woman was.

"Bulma, is that Vegeta? What happened to him? Hey I like his beard!"

"Um well see that's why I asked you here tonight Goku, that's not Vegeta, its-"

"WHAT THE HECK! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?"

"Kakorrot, calm down and I will explain everything."

"Wait a minute, how do you know my Saiyan name? And if that's not Vegeta then who is it?"

Goku quickly went into his fighting stance and Bulma got between him and the other Saiyan.

"Bulma move, I don't want to hurt you." Goku asked nicely but demanding.

"Goku, they are not here to hurt us, they are here to help us. That is not Vegeta, it is his father, your King, and this man well this man is your father, Bardock."

His blue haired friend said as calmly as possible, just as she finished and he let his guard down Vegeta walked into the room. Bardock immediately dropped to one knee bowing before his Prince. Goku was shocked, angry, confused, and happy all at the same time. He wanted some answers though and he wanted them now.

"Hn." Vegeta nodded to Bardock, he got off of his knee and walked towards his own son.

"Kakor- I mean Goku, I am so happy to see you my son! I saw you would grow into a great warrior, you have saved this planet many times have you not?"

"Look Bardock, I want to know what you're doing here, why you both are here, and I want answers now."

Goku usually laid back was tense and each word he spoke very serious and very stern. Bulma had only heard his voice this way one other time and that was during the fight with Frieza before Vegeta knocked him out so that Frieza could die by his hands and not Goku's.

"Son, I will explain everything, in private." Motioning to move away from the Earth woman.

"Fine, now talk!"

"When Frieza blew up our planet, the King, myself and some others managed to escape without him sensing us over the explosion, we only managed to escape because I have visions, I can see things in the future. I was purging a planet Frieza had sent myself and my crew to. The inhabits of this planet can see into the future so they knew we were coming and knew that we would defeat them. Before the king of the planet died he bestowed this "gift" on me so that I could forever be tortured and see my own death as he saw his. Lucky for me though I was able to convince Vegeta, and some others to leave and follow me. If they did not believe me I might be the only one left. About 6 months ago or so I had a vision of you and Prince Vegeta fighting Frieza, I saw the Prince knock you out and then kill Frieza himself. That is when we got a ship ready and set it for Earth. I then had yet another vision 3 months ago and it was of Vegeta and Bulma, but only she had black hair, long black flowing hair, her eyes still crystal blue, that was the only way I knew it was her because she was not called Bulma in my vision she was being called Akura. She created a splicing machine that turned her into a full blood Saiyan, everything about her changed but her eyes which is why the King called her Akura meaning aqua for those blue eyes. Anyway the rest of the vision was blurred and then I woke suddenly. I told the King about my vision and he came to meet her himself to see if I could be right about her, he put full trust in her and noticed the Prince was already starting to feel something for her but because she is not Saiyan the Prince shall never mate with her. I believe that is why she created the machine in the first place. I need you to help us keep him away from her, he cannot be with her until she has completed her transformation."

"Um wow, I don't know what to say, so uh Saiyan's can't be with humans?"

"Well they never had to because we were once a largely populated race, but the royal family is not to produce any "half breeds" so to speak. Why?"

Goku stood there trying to process it all rubbing the back of his neck. He was in disbelief. He had only just found out he was an alien, well Saiyan, about a year ago during his fight with Radditz, his own brother!

"I have a son, with a human. His name is Gohan, would you like to meet him?"

"I have a grandson?" Bardock began to grin from ear to ear at the thought of having a grandchild. He didn't get to watch his son grow and he'd be damned if he would miss watching his grandson grow.

"Yes you do, he's 3 years old now. Getting bigger every day!"

"Well yes I want to meet him, and your mate. Now there is one more thing I must tell you Kakarot, the androids will be coming 3 days sooner than originally thought. We mst train and be ready for them in a week's time son."

Bulma was tired of being left out of the side bar going on and cleared her throat loudly, the two Saiyan's turned to face her with the same awkward grin and rubbing their necks, they looked like mirror images of each other and Bulma couldn't help but laugh.

"Woman, when will he wake?" Vegeta demanded growing annoyed with the shit show going on at the moment.

"Um well let's see here according to my calculations on what I know from you and Goku he should be waking up, oh, wow, he should be waking up now." Bulma looked a little concerned but when she saw the King started to stir in the bed she soon exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sire, are you alright?"

"Yes, my son gave me quite the beating didn't he? Are you well Bardock? And my son where is he?"

"I am well sire yes, Prince Vegeta is here, and so is my son Kakarot."

"Ha ha ha well Bardock he sure is your son isn't he? Vegeta, I am proud of you, you have reached a level most of us can only dream. Your mother was right about you. You have become the greatest warrior our race has ever known."

"He is a Super Saiyan?" Bardock asked with his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Yes, I have obtained the status of Super Saiyan. Did you ever doubt me?"

"No your highness I did not." Bowing again to his prince.

"Okay this is all too serious for me, I'm going to my lab to work on my latest project. Mom will have dinner ready shortly, Goku you'll show them where to go won't you?"

"Sure thing Bulma! I'm starving! If we go now her mom will give us a snack before dinner. Her food is so good!"

"Why thank you Goku, I'll see you all at dinner, King Vegeta I hope you're feeling better." Bulma was walking out of the room when Vegeta stopped her by asking her a question, a queston that she didn't know he even cared about.

"What contraption are you working on now woman?"

"It's a device where I can take the DNA of a person or animal or whatever and bind it with the DNA of another no matter the species. It's a splicing device. No one has been able to do it yet but I'm close, I know I am I can feel it."

"Hn." Vegeta just nodded satisfied by her answer.

Behind him his father, Bardock and Goku all gave each other knowing looks. This could be the beginning to a new Saiyan era, if they can defeat the androids that is.

"Well I'm starving, follow me we'll go get some food!"

"Kakarot your always hungry, all you think about is food, and I know the way to the eating quarters, I live here clown."

"Gosh Vegeta you don't have to be so mean about it." Goku replied sulking behind him to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

They three Saiyan's arrived in the kitchen to find a monster feast prepared just for them. Bulma's mother was a great cook. She had only 4 passions in life, her plants, her animals, her family and cooking. They all took seats around the massive table, Goku sitting in Vegeta's seat, not knowing of course.

"Kakarot! If you want to live to see your son turn 4 then I suggest you get your ass out of my chair! I sit at the head of this table and no one else!" Vegeta forced through his clenched jaw, fists balled up ready to knock that clown out of his chair.

"Aw come on Vegeta I'm a guest!" Goku said with that silly smirk on his face Vegeta hated so much.

Without even a word Vegeta was at the chair and lifted with one hand to tip the smirking Saiyan out of his seat. Laughter filled the room as Bulma's parents, Bardock, and King Vegeta were so amused at the two younger Saiyans acting like such children.

"What's so funny? Um and Goku what are you doing on the floor?" Bulma asked as she walked into the room to take her seat next to the Prince.

"Not your concern woman, now bring me my plate."

"Vegeta I am NOT your servant! Get it yourself!... King Vegeta would you like for me to make you a plate?" Bulma smiled at the king as he nodded in agreement to her question.

"WHAT? Woman you dare disobe-"

"Son I suggest you not finish that statement."

"Hn" Vegeta was turning bright red with anger making the room stifle additional giggles at his expense.

Everyone at the table was talking and eating and having a good time with their new company. Bardock and the King even joined in teasing Goku. They seemed like a big dysfunctional family. Vegeta being the only one to stay silent at the table, his father made a mental connection with him.

"_Vegeta, I am sorry that I failed you my son, but do not take your anger out on those that are helping you."_

"_You watch your tongue old man! You will never apologize to me nor will you ever pity me. I will do as I please and no one will tell me different. Not even you. I will respect you as I have to because it is my duty to respect the King. But someday it will be me. I will have full power over the entire universe!"_

"_You will never be King with an attitude like that, no one will respect you, no one Vegeta. You will have no kingdom to rule, and you will be alone."_

"_We will see about that, and being alone is just fine with me. I have always been alone."_

"_Boy, have you forgotten all of your mother's teachings? She would be very disappointed in you son. She never taught you to act this way. You need to remember and be the man she always knew you could be."_

With mention of his mother Vegeta slammed his fist on the table, making everyone jump except Bardock and the king. He stood from his seat and left without saying a word. Vegeta went to his room and went out to his balcony to think. He was beyond pissed at his father, but more disappointed in himself. How could he have forgotten all of his mother's lessons? The men taught the young how to fight and be great warriors while the women taught them respect, pride, and honor along with normal educational things. Vegeta was about to take off to go be alone when there was a knock at his door, he knew right away judging by the ki that it was the annoying blue haired woman.

"What"

"Vegeta, I came to see if you wanted to have some dessert with us?"

"No"

"Want some company?"

"No woman, now leave me at once!"

"YES YOUR RUDENESS!"

_ "UGH He's such an ass! I don't know why I even bother trying to be nice to him!_

_Okay well yes I do, everything he's seen and been through he needs someone to be nice to him."_

Bulma went back into the room where everyone was eating dessert and conversing like she never left the room. Goku saw she came in and decided to ask some questions about her newest project.

"Hey Bulma, so what's that splicing thingy do?"

"Well Goku what it does is cuts the genes from one organism and pastes it to the DNA of another so that characteristics can be transferred from one organism to another."

"WOW! That's amazing! So you could like create the perfect person and stuff then huh?"

Bulma giggled a little amused at her friend's interest in her project.

"I hope so Goku, it's been done on plants and animals but never humans so I am really hoping I can be the first person to do it! The possibilities to help families have children that can't, the chance to be able to help those with special needs, I hope that all my hard work will pay off and will be put to good use."

"That's pretty awesome Bulma, you're not as selfish as I thought!"

"HEY GOKU YOU WATCH IT!"

"I'm just kidding! Well it's getting late and Chi-Chi will be pretty mad at me if I'm late. I'll come by tomorrow with Gohan, okay?"

"Sounds good, tell Chi-Chi hello for me."

"Sure thing!" Goku put his pointer and middle fingers to his forehead and within seconds he was gone.

"So Bulma, you really thing you can do something like that?" King Vegeta asked her almost smirking like he already knew the answer.

"Well I am a genius so I will do it, it's just a matter of when King Vegeta." The blue haired woman wore a sly smile of conceit knowing she would do it, there was not a single doubt in her mind.

"Bulma dear will you take Vegeta some dessert, that poor man must be starving hon!"

"I already asked Mom he said no and to leave him alone, so screw it, I'll be in my lab if you need me. Dinner was great Mom thanks."

Bulma made her way to her lab to begin some more work on her machine, and she was also trying to replicate the regeneration tank for Vegeta with little luck. She was sitting at her desk working up calculations and figuring where she was going wrong. Bulma was growing more and more angry at the little circuit in front of her, until she finally make a breakthrough in it. The equations were hard to figure since they were written in Saiyan, as well as the fact that Saiyans were not a stupid race by any means. With finally having the regeneration tank up and running she focused more of her attention to the splicing device. She had all but the final touches finished on it and figured it wouldn't take long. The clock on her desk read 3:42am, it was way past her bedtime and she could feel it. Bulma made little headway in finishing the machine and decided now would be a good place to stop and sleep. She got to her bedroom and crashed on her bed, setting an alarm for 9:00am before she finally passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Longest chapter yet! Okay so this chapter I don't think is as good as some of my others, take it easy on me lol :) seriously though thanks for the reviews I appreciate them and for being loyal readers and adding me to your alerts :) its a pretty awesome feeling! Anyway this might be the last one for a few days. Working a lot this week and I have finals coming up soooo not much time on my hands. Enjoy! :)**

Bulma woke up to a loud buzzing in her ear; the alarm clock read 10:00am. She sprang from bed and slapped a hand on the clock to shut it up before running to the bathroom to shower.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'll never get things finished if I keep sleeping past my alarm! Damn it! It's going to take me a week now!"

Bulma showered quickly and went right to getting dressed for the day. The girl was gorgeous and had little need to put on make-up or do her hair, good thing too because she took shorter to get ready than most girls. She pulled on a red fitted CC t-shirt, her favorite pair of dark blue jeans, the ones that made her ass look amazing! She was more than willing to make that Saiyan prince drool over her good with still leaving much to his imagination. She knew how to work it without looking trashy. She had long flowing blue hair that fell just to her breasts. She was stunning even if she was wearing sweats! She made her way downstairs to get her morning coffee.

"Well I see you've finally got your lazy ass out of bed and shut that annoying buzzing sound off!" Vegeta said to her slyly with an all too familiar smirk of his face, ready to start his morning off with a fight.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that Vegeta, but only because I am in such a good mood that even you can't ruin it! My genius has paid off yet again!"

"I'm glad you can start my morning off with a good laugh woman! You are far from a genius!"

"Well then if that's the way you feel Vegeta you don't get to use the thing I built for you. But I'll let you farther and Bardock use it all they want to! King, Bardock would you like to come with me to the lab to see what I did?" Bulma asked the 2 Saiyans while she poured her coffee into a large mug.

"Yes" That was the only answer she received from the King but that was the only answer she needed.

"Okay great! Follow me." Bulma bounced out of the kitchen so happy that even Vegeta's scowl couldn't make her angry.

They all made their way down a long hall, and then down a spiral stair case to where large steel door once stood.

"Bulma, can I ask what happened to your door? Why is imbedded in the wall over there?" Bardock asked her, he thought Vegeta had something to do with it but he wanted to make sure.

"Why don't you ask his royal highness the Prince? I'm sure he knows!" Bulma sent Vegeta an evil glance and he just stood there arms crossed over his chest and the usual pissed off look on his face.

"Yes woman I kicked your door down, but Bardock why don't you ask her why I did it. She is not the innocent one everyone thinks she is."

"He got pissed off and kicked my door in almost hitting me with it because I locked him out so I could get some work done without him bothering me to fix the things I worked so hard on that he BROKE!"

"Prince Vegeta you should control that temper, you could have killed her." Bardock said to the young prince in such a father like tone.

"Bardock, I have no reason to watch my temper, the woman should do as she is told. I knew where she was, I could sense her ki at the desk. I'm not foolish enough to kill her yet. She has done adequate enough in providing me training bots needed to prepare but the battle with the androids the past 2 months, I can't kill her off until I have completed."

"You won't kill her off at all son. You'll do better to manage that temper as well. Now Bulma what did you want to show us?"

"Oh yes, behind this curtain is something that is going to help out so much with the androids!" Bulma grabbed the curtain and pulled it back to reveal the regen tank she built.

"It's a Saiyan regeneration tank, how did you manage to do that?" Bardock was astonished at the woman's craftsman ship and brains to be able to replicate something so advanced.

"Yes it is! It took a while longer than I initially thought because I had to translate the Saiyan calculations to my own. But I did it; I'm so smart sometimes I amaze myself!"

"So what about that splicing machine you are working on? How is that coming?" King Vegeta was very curious to find out when his son could finally take her as his mate and fulfill the vision Bardock saw.

"Oh, that's right here, I am actually almost done I think. I have some more tweaks and things but I hope to be done tonight, if I can get uninterrupted working that is Vegeta!" Bulma shot the Prince a look that could kill if she had daggers for eyes.

"He will not disturb you Bulma, we will make sure of that." After finishing that statement Bardock, the King and Vegeta all left and made their way to the GR to train.

Bulma spent the next 9 hours in her lab working feverishly to get it finished. Goku and Gohan had been there all day letting Bardock get to know his grandson. Goku thought now would be a good time to go check on Bulma while Gohan was with his Dad.

"Hey there Bulma!"

"Holy shit Goku don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I was just coming to see how things were going."

Bulma took her eyes off the small circuit for just a brief moment to look at her friend when all of a sudden the large machine around the 2 began to spin quickly and sparks were shooting out all over.

"GOKU! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"BULMA I CAN'T, I"VE NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THIS!"

The machine was loud and extremely powerful. With a flash and a large explosion shaking the entire compound the machine stopped and Bulma's lab began to crumble around it. The Saiyans and Bulma's parents made their way to the lab, when the smoke finally cleared the lab was in shambles, the regen tank, her desk and parts of the splicing machine were all that was left standing. Vegeta, Bardock, and the King were trying to sense the 2 in the lab but couldn't.

"I-I don't feel them." Bardock said looking down fighting back the tears of losing his son.

"Wait a minute, I can feel Kakarot, and-someone else, but that's not the woman." Vegeta was determined to find the source of the unknown energy source and entered into the broken lab.

"Bardock, over here, come clear this." Vegeta pointed to the source of what he thought was the unknown energy source.

Bardock started to clear the rubble under him when he saw hair, part black and part blue. He pulled more and more pieces of the broken machine out of the way to reveal a woman, a woman that looked like Bulma. She had fair skin, and long hair, down to her waist; it was mostly black now with some blue streaks. She looked more muscular and even more beautiful than before. Bardock quickly picked the woman up and held her in his arms, he took her to where her parents were standing.

"MY poor baby girl! What am I going to do?" Bulma's mother was in total hysterics so her father thought it was best to take her mother upstairs.

"Sire, she is alive but she's fading fast."

"Bardock, give her to Vegeta and find your son. Vegeta, take her and place her in the regen tank."

"Hn." Vegeta grabbed Bulma from Bardock taking note to her new features and finding her absolutely breathe taking, he would never say that out loud of course. Vegeta placed her inside the tank and started it up. She was floating there with her new long locks floating all around her.

"Father- please, I'm here, you must help Bulma." A faint voice called from feet away.

"My son! I found her, she, well she is going to be okay."

"No she's crying, I can hear her. She's begging for someone to help her. She scared."

"What? You can hear her? Kakarot she's in the tank healing."

Goku finally regained his bearings and was more awake now. He soon realized the woman he saw in the tank was indeed his best friend. But she was so different.

"When the machine exploded it must had taken your DNA and spliced it with hers Kakarot. That must be why you can hear her. She now has a mental connection with you."

"Will she be okay? We have no idea how this thing works. Gosh if I killed her I'd never be able to forgive myself!"

"She will be fine, quit your wining! She now has Saiyan blood in her veins. However, she will need to be trained and shown how to use her new powers. And as you can see, her hair is now all black and she is growing a tail so if my assumptions are correct, she is no longer a human." The prince stated so confidently posted on the wall behind them all.

"Bulma, Bulma is a Saiyan? Wow, well she always did ask me what it was like." Goku felt bad for his friend but at the same time he felt happy to now have someone he was so close to be a part of him. "So since she has my DNA does that make her my daughter?"

"No you moron! She also has your fathers and your mothers, so she is your sister now." Vegeta was growing annoyed with the situation.

"A SISTER! WOW! THAT'S GREAT NEWS!"

"I have a daughter, and it seems she has pretty impressive strength, I can feel it growing already."

_"Goku, please help me, I'm so scared. What's wrong with me? Am I dead? I feel so, so strange."_

"_No Bulma, you're not dead, you're very much alive. When your thingy exploded it took my DNA and fused it with yours, turning you into a Saiyan. So now you're my sister, pretty cool huh?"_

_ "WHAT! I'M WHAT? YOU MUST BE KIDDING!"_

"_No, I'm serious. You are now a Saiyan, and you're my blood, my father's blood. Your one of us now Bulma."_

_ "So your Dad is my Dad now? Why can't I wake up?"_

"She wants to know why she can't wake up."

"_Bulma, its Bardock, since you have my own and my son's blood I also have a mental connection with you. You will wake up when your body is ready. Now please rest my dear. You need to be at full strength."_

"King Vegeta, may we speak in private?" Bardock asked his King as he walked towards the door, he also noticed that the Prince was nowhere in sight and figured he left some time ago.

"Yes Bardock, what is it?"

"Sire, it's happened. My vision is beginning to come to light. She will not need much training if what I saw is correct, she is a natural learner and has all the knowledge that my son and I have. She is very strong, stronger than I ever expected."

"Strong, smart, and she is beautiful. She also is kind and gentle. She is the perfect one to be Queen of our people. In due time though Bardock. We must defeat the androids and then we will discuss the future."

"Yes sire. I'm going to stay here with her until she awakens. I will keep you updated on her condition."

"Yes Bardock thank you."

King Vegeta made his way back to his room. Bardock stayed in the lab with his new "daughter" and didn't leave her side until he felt her ki spike letting him know she was waking up. Goku was already long gone afraid that his wife would hit him with the frying pan again for being late. Bardock walked over to the tank and shut it off letting the fluids drain out and the door open. He removed the wires and the breathing apparatus from her and slowly lifted her out. Bulma's shirt and jeans were ripped and her once blue locks were now long and deep onyx with just a little more wave making her hair seem to hug every curve of her body. She was pretty before but now she was exquisite.

"I feel so different Bardock, like I feel so alive, it's amazing." Bulma couldn't get over this new found energy and power souring through her body. She was ready to go try it out!

"You will get used to that feeling, now we have another Saiyan to help us in the android battle."

"Huh, I guess you do. Hey can I ask you something, like serious and personal?"

"Well I guess so, we are blood now."

"Prince Vegeta, will he ever trust again? I don't know why but my heart ache's for him sometimes when I see the way he looks at you and Goku together. Bardock what are starring at?"

"Bulma, it-it's your eyes, they are still blue, but I don't know how that's even possible."

"Hm, well maybe the machine shut off before I could lose all of my old features."

"Let's go upstairs to show your family that you are okay." Bardock was sure now that his vision was being fulfilled. He couldn't mistake those eyes. Those beautiful piercing blue eyes against her raven hair was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Good idea, I also need some dry clothes."

Bardock and Bulma headed upstairs, they parted ways when Bulma went to her room to change, her tail feely swinging behind her. Vegeta was standing in her doorway when she got to her room.

"Hey Vegeta, I need to get in my room."

Vegeta did not speak he only moved to the side then followed her in.

"Vegeta I'm getting changed you need to leave, Vegeta I'm talking to you! Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Shut up woman, I'm trying to see if you're really Saiyan. You have the tail, the hair, Hn and I guess the body, but those eyes are not that of a Saiyan."

"That's because I was not born a Saiyan, can you please stop looking at me like that! It's creepy Vegeta! You're looking at me like you're going to eat me or something!"

She had caught his eye before, but now she was even more intoxicating, he wanted to take in her new sent and be able to feel her, touch every inch of her and fell her quiver beneath his touch. He had no idea what had come over him but before he could stop himself he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Normally his strong grip would have bruised her human skin, but now she barely felt it. She looked into his eyes and was lost in the depths of the black pools before her. She nuzzled her head into Vegeta's neck and inhaled, she could smell him, for the first time Bulma could really smell Vegeta and it was amazing. He did the same and took in a deep breath, her sent was intoxicating and he immediately wanted her. He wanted her in every way. But he knew the Saiyan way of mating and back away from her slowly taking in every feature. Now he would not be ashamed to feel this way about her, not now that she was a Saiyan. He would speak with his father in the morning and make a plan like Saiyan tradition.


	9. Chapter 9

Bulma was getting ready for bed after reassuring her parents she was fine. She was about to shut her light out when she felt someone coming to her door. Before they could even knock she opened it to find Bardock standing there.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"I guess I can sense ki now."

"King Vegeta would like to see you Bulma."

"Oh, well sure let me just put on my robe and slippers, you can come in and wait."

Bulma left the door open for Bardock to come in and sit as she grabbed her long silk robe and her ballet style slippers, she put them on to cover her short night dress.

"Okay all done. It's definitely going to take a while to get used to seeing long black hair!" Bulma walked past her full length mirror and admired herself briefly.

"Come, he isn't a very patient man."

"Ha! Must be where his son gets it from."

They walked down the hall towards the King's room, when they arrived at the door Bardock was about to knock when King Vegeta's voice bellowed from inside.

"You may enter Bardock."

They walked through the door to find the king standing out on his balcony with his back turned to them. Bulma's stomach was now in knots, she had never been this nervous before.

"Your highness." Bulma greeted the king with a bow. He was now her King and so she was to bow before him. Her head was facing down as she waited for the King to acknowledge her.

"Thank you Bardock, leave us please."

"Yes sire."

"Bulma, you may come out here to join me."

Bulma made her way out to the King slowly and cautiously. She was never afraid of the before and still didn't know why she felt this way now. Bulma finally made it over to the King her head still facing down until he grabbed her chin and pulled her head up to face him. The moon was lighting up her face when her eyes met his. They were like nothing he had ever seen before. She was magnificent. Those eyes were mesmerizing and he had to get himself back to reality.

"You will no longer be Bulma to me, but Akura. That will be your new Saiyan name."

"But I liked my name, what is wrong with my name!"

"You will not take such tone with me Akura! You are no longer a human so you no longer need a human name. Understood?"

"Yes sire. I'm sorry" Bulma hated backing down so easily but she knew there was no use in wasting her time arguing with the King. He could easily end her life if he chose to.

"It is okay, just remember that next time. Now go get some rest we must begin training in the morning for the androids. You must learn quickly my dear they will be here soon. If Bardock is right again you will have no problems keeping up with us."

"Good night your highness. Sleep well." Bulma bowed again and left his room.

She lay in her own bed starring at the ceiling trying to grasp everything that has happened that day. She was only human just hours before and now she was a Saiyan, she was one of them. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to until she realized the one person that she could talk to about anything, her long time ex Yamcha. He was an ass for a boyfriend but when it came to knowing what to say to cheer her up he was great at that. She got out of bed, put on her robe and headed downstairs to call him so she didn't wake anyone. She pulled her cell from her robe pocket and dialed his number.

"Hello?" A scruffy voice on the other end answered

"Hey, Yamcha I'm sorry to call at this hour but can you please come over. I've been through a lot today and need someone to talk to."

"Bulma?"

"Yes! Who else would be calling you this late?"

"Let me get dressed I'll be there in 15."

"Thanks. I'll be out back in the gazebo."

"OK, see you soon."

She was now happy her robe had a big hood to it; she had to hide her hair from him until she could explain the whole story. She knew he was going to freak but she also knew he could comfort her when she needed it. She went outside and had some coffee and some snacks to take out there. The moon was beautiful this time of night. It was so bright it lit up the yard as if it were day outside.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?"

"Oh thank you so much for coming! Okay you need to sit down for this."

"Uh oh, what did I do now?"

"Not you, me. So I was building this splicing machine that can take the DNA from one person and bind it to another. Well Goku came in my lab to check on me while I was working on it and there was an explosion, but before the machine blew up it actually kind of, um, gosh I don't know how to say it."

"Just spit it out Bulma!"

"I'll just show you, please don't freak out!"

Yamcha was afraid to see what she had to show him, he was thinking something along the lines of a second head or a third nipple or something strange. He did not expect to see the beautiful creature standing in front of him. The moon was hitting her at the perfect angle, it was as if it was made just to show her off. After pulling off the hood, she took off the robe to reveal the tail, the new toned body and the long dark locks. His jaw dropped when she did a slow turn to show him everything.

"Bulma, your absolutely breath taking, I mean you were so beautiful before nut now, Oh my Kami! It's amazing!" He stood and started to approach her when a strong firm grip stopped him in his tracks.

"Whoa, Goku man let go that hurts!"

"Bardock what are you doing! Let him go your hurting him!"

"Akura, you have no idea what he was thinking, I saw it. And I had to stop it." Bardock spit out through his clenched jaw, he was enraged and disgusted by what the scar face warrior was thinking of doing with his future queen.

"WHAT, who the hell is Bardock, and why is he calling you Akura, and why does he look like Goku?"

"He's Goku's father Yamcha and because I am now a Saiyan, my name is also a Saiyan. So please address me as Akura from now on."

"Um Bu-Akura, I really don't know what to say right now."

"Boy I suggest you leave before Prince Vegeta makes his way out here."

"But she invited me, asked me to come and talk and-"

"I thought I smelled weakling, want to tell me what you are doing here?"

"Vegeta I-"

"I am no longer Vegeta to you woman, I am your prince and you will address me as so!"

"No I will not! You're crazy if you think that will ever happen. You are NOT my prince. You are just some asshole living at my house that I have to deal with on a daily basis!"

"Bulma, I'm gonna go. You um look amazing by the way. "

"Her name is Akura and you had better leave now boy before I end your life where you stand."

"Bye Yamcha, I'm so sorry!"

"Akura, you will NEVER speak to me that way again do you understand?" Vegeta was furious and turned on at her defiance.

"You listen to me VEGETA! I WILL NEVER ADDRESS YOU AS PRINCE NOR WILL I EVER BOW TO YOU, GOT IT?"

Vegeta quickly grabbed her arm and threw her to ground, this did nothing but add more fuel to her fire, and Bardock just stood back and watched knowing Vegeta would never hurt her intentionally. Bulma shot up to her feet in shock at the Prince's behavior. She shot a swift kick under his legs to knock him to the ground where she then pounced him, Akura took the princes head into her hands and slammed it to the ground. Only stunning him momentarily before he flung her off him and jumped to his feet, he came at her with such speed and started throwing punches and kicks, only to find she was blocking each one with such ease. He was floating away from her smirking.

"Is that the best you've got Vegeta? You better not be holding back." Akura taunted him and then lunged forward and struck a hard blow to the Princes face.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

They were fighting for over an hour now and still no one was coming out on top. Akura charged a ki ball in her hands and fired it straight for Vegeta, he crossed his arms over his face to block it and then sent one back her way, she however did not have time to react before it struck her right in stomach. Akura was sent flying back and slammed into a tree, falling flat to the ground. She was done. Her body ached and she couldn't move.

"AKURA! Akura are you alright!" Bardock rushed over to her when Vegeta grabbed his arm.

"Back off old man, she needs to learn, GET UP WOMAN!"

"I-I ca-n't Veg-eta." She said so softly they barely heard her before she passed out completely.

Vegeta took her into his arms and made his way to her lab with Bardock following behind.

"She did well Prince Vegeta, she was keeping up with you with little problems."

"Yes Bardock until she made one mistake, she let her guard down, she got too cocky. We cannot afford for that mistake to happen again, why do you think I did that? She will learn one way or another not to be so foolish."

"She needs to be put in the tank for a few hours and then you need to spar again. With mine and Kakarot's strength inside her she needs someone that will be competition. She needs to spar with you again Vegeta."

"Hn. She does, she made a few small mistakes and I will be sure to flaunt those to make sure she never does them again. She is secure now, turn on the tank."

"Done, want me to stay with her?"

"Yes Bardock, I'm going to sleep."

"Good night Vegeta. I'll let you know when she's ready."

"Yes"

"_Bardock, what came over me?"_

"_You're new Saiyan power and instinct is all."_

"_Man Vegeta sure did a number on me"_

"_Yes but you did well to keep up, your going to make a great addition to our team. You will spar with Vegeta again when you are healed."_

"_Okay, he just pisses me off so bad sometimes, and before I could never hurt him but now all I want to do is attack him!"_

"_Get rest now, I'll be here to get you out when your healed. We can talk more tomorrow."_

"_Thanks Bardock, you need to rest too."_

Vegeta was in his room and couldn't help but smile thinking back at the battle he just had with the once human weakling. He was impressed by the way she could keep up with him not only in the spar but she was quick at the tongue like he was and he enjoyed the verbal spars they had, now he could have the best of both worlds. "She has got some fire that's for sure." Vegeta said out loud to himself before finally rolling over and closing his eyes to sleep. It was going to be a very long and interesting day to say the least.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a little different, not much fighting in it, and the androids are not here yet, I'm coming up with a way to introduce them and Trunks as well. I want to thank TFSrules for being such a loyal fan! It's readers like you that are keeping me writing! :) Thank you so much! Hope you all like it :)  
><strong>

After being in the Regeneration Tank all night Akura felt like a new woman. She felt stronger and so alive. She couldn't wait to spare with Vegeta again. He ignited something in her that no other man ever could. He made her so mad and she hated him most of the time but there was still something about him that pulled her in.

"Morning everyone!" Akura chirped as she reached the kitchen

"Good morning dear! Oh I am so happy you're okay!" Bunny was cooing all over her daughter.

"Mom I'm fine, stop it!" She pushed her mother away forgetting her strength and sent her mother flying back, good thing for Bunny Bardock had quick reflexes and caught her.

"Mom I am so sorry! Are you okay? I forgot about my strength. I'll be outside if you need me." She was so upset at what she did to her mother she had to get out of the house.

"Woman, care to finish what you started yesterday?" Vegeta made his way to her gracefully and manly and she took him in with each stride he took.

"You can bet your ass I do!"

"Good, get in the GR, we need to get you used to high amounts of gravity."

They walked into the massive ship, Vegeta made sure to lock the door and shut off the communication device so they could not be disturbed. He walked to the control panel and punched in the codes to get it started; he had forgotten that it was still set for 300X Earth's gravity when it started up. The weight was too much for her to bare and she was forced to the floor not able to move, or breathe. Vegeta couldn't see her from the control panel and he was so used to 300G's that it didn't bother him. He walked around the corner and started the banter when he spotted her.

"So, you think you can actually- Akura!" Vegeta raced over to her and she was alive, but barely. All she kept thinking was how ironic she would die at the hands of her own invention, she was a Saiyan, no longer a weak human and yet she was going to die.

"I'm shutting it off, I-I didn't think that you'd be so weak!" He was indeed very worried about her but he couldn't let her know that so insulting her was the best way to hide it, he could feel her live energy fading beneath the weight of her own body, her ribs were broken, she couldn't breathe and hadn't been able to breathe for over a minute now. Vegeta shut it off and raced back to her side. She didn't move, she didn't speak, and she didn't open her eyes. How could he have been so stupid to turn it out without resetting the level? He almost killed her, he almost killed his future mate. Vegeta took her in his arms and tried to get her to respond to him, but her body just lay there in his massive arms limp and lifeless. Vegeta held her in his arms and moved the hair out of her face, she was certainly beautiful. He put his hand to her face and pulled her closer to him. Vegeta leaned in and whispered in her ear _"I'm so sorry I did this to you, I promise I will never let anything hurt you again."_

**** Akura was barely breathing and he had to save her. He could never forgive himself if he let her die, not like this, she would not die like this, there was no honor or pride in that.

"_Father, quickly meet me in the woman's lab and get the tank ready. I will explain once she is safe!"_

Vegeta didn't wait for his father to respond he just went as fast as could to her lab, he got there and his father was waiting like he knew that he would be.

**"Vegeta what have you done!"**

"Turn on the machine, she is secure... We were going to spar in the GR and when I turned it on I did not realize it was still set for my training level. By the time I reached her she was unconscious and laying on the floor. She has some fractured ribs, almost had a punctured lung, but she will be fine. Nothing she can't recover from."

Vegeta tried not to show his concern but his father could see right through it. He had been there once himself with the Prince's mother. He was so ashamed that he let Frieza kill her, and in the way he did. He felt like a coward for not protecting his mate.

"Son, there is something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"It's come time for me to choose who I want to be the next Queen of our people, who I choose to be your life mate."

"I can choose just fine thank you. I don't need your help old man."

"Vegeta it is Saiyan tradition that the current King choose the next Queen. Well I'm sure you know that I choose Akura. She is like your mother in so many ways my son, she will make a wonderful Queen and she knows how to handle you. She's going to do many great things for our people Vegeta, and I see the way you look at her. The same way I looked at your mother."

Vegeta started to blush but knew he could not hide his feelings from his father. The man could read his son like an open book.

"Yes, so what's next? How do we even know she will agree. She despises me."

"That is where you are very wrong. She cares deeply for you. Why else would she have let you stay here with her, do all the things she has done for you AND put up with your arrogant attitude."

"Hn, she has such fire father, she always has, before all this. I enjoyed our verbal spars with one another. She can't hear us can she?"

"No Vegeta she cannot. Not until you are mated can she become one with you and you both will hear each others thoughts, and feel each others pain. No longer are you 2 beings, you are one soul. You are permanently bonded with one another and nothing can break that. "

"Father, what is the Saiyan ceremony for this like?"

"It's a large celebration son, you will wear the Saiyan armor with the royal crest and a blue cape, she will wear the traditional Saiyan royal gown, its long, fitting and it's a crimson red. I will be the one to start the ceremony, you both will stand side by side, and I will ask that she vows to be loyal, faithful and true to her King, and her people, that she will never betray the crown. Once she makes that vow I will ask you the same, that you will protect your Queen, your people, and your family, that you will teach your young the warrior ways of our race and that you also never betray the crown. After that is done we have alarge celebratory reception across the entire kingdom in honor of your union. The last part I shouldn't have to tell you, your old enough now to know." King Vegeta blushed a little at the last part.

"I agree to it. I want her, I still haven't figured out why, but I want her, when that weakling was here I wanted to rip his heart out for looking at her. She makes the animal inside me come out."

"You can't do such things son, your mother was just like her, beautiful beyond any words, kind, caring, and very smart. But when my jealously got the best of me I did nothing but hurt her. So son please learn from my short comings and do for her what I could not for you and your mother….She's waking, shut the machine off."

"What happened to me?"

"You were in the GR and it was turned up to 300X Earth's gravity. I didn't know when I turned it on that it was still set to my levels. The weight nearly crushed you."

"Oh, wow, well I guess I better train harder. Those androids will be here very soon and I want to kick some ass!"

"Take it easy, you will train with Bardock and Goku for now. Then you shall train with myself and my son."

"Yes sire, as you wish. I'm going to put on some dry clothes now. I will meet you all for dinner shortly."

"Yes Akura, before you go I need a word with you please, Vegeta leave us."

Vegeta turned and left the lab. Akura was so confused as to why the King would need to have a word with her. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"What is it King Vegeta?"

"It has come time for me to choose a Queen for my people when Vegeta takes my place as king, and I have chosen you. You shall be his mate, his queen."

"WHAT? Sire you can't possibly mean that!"

"Yes I am very serious, do you not want to be Queen? Do you not care deeply for my son?"

"No I don't, he's rude, and mean, and arrogant, and I can't stand to be with him for 5 minutes let alone my life!"

"Ha ha ha, oh you are so much like him, he too tried to deny it at first but you see, I have to ability to see inside your heart, I can read you both so easily. You are lying to yourself. You and Vegeta shall have your ceremony once the androids have been defeated. Now go change and I shall see you for dinner."

Before she could even respond the King was already half way up the stairs. She had no idea what to do, she did care for Vegeta, even in all his royal pain in the assness. He had done something to her, he had finally given her what she wanted, someone that was not going to back down. He gave her what she needed, someone that was her equal. She was finally beginning to see what the King and Bardock had seen for so long. She and Vegeta were a good match, they both were stubborn, had quick tongues and loved to hate each other. They would start the beginning of the new Saiyan era, a stronger, kinder race than that of those in the past. She was going to bring back what the King's mate worked so hard to keep, but after her death, the King stopped caring. Now with her help they could be a great and powerful race again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry but I'm not very good at fight scenes yet lol but all the same I hope you like it :) I totally took some time away from focusing so I could write this chapter lol now back to the books I go! Enjoy! :)**

After a few days of rigorous training she was finally ready, they all were. The day had come, the androids would be arriving in just a few hours. King Vegeta, his son, Bardock, Goku and Akura were the first on scene, Krillin and Yamcha had just gotten there, Krillin still didn't know about Bulma's transformation, Yamcha never told him, he never told anyone.

"Ma'am you shouldn't be here, this isn't safe."

"Krillin, I'm quite capable of handling myself, I do appreciate your concern though."

*GULP* "I'm sorry miss but how do you know my name?"

"Oh that's right you don't know yet, long story short it's me Bulma, I created a machine that accidentally bonded Goku's DNA with my own and now I'm a Saiyan, and my new name is Akura." She said it with such confidence and pride to now be a Saiyan, she couldn't help it, she really was proud. She always wanted to be like her best friend and Vegeta, and now she was.

"Hey look here comes someone, but I can feel their ki so it's not the androids." Akura stated not giving Krillin time to react as she pointing to where she sensed the ki, her senses were more sensitive than her male Saiyan comrades so she was going to be a very valuable asset to them.

"It's the boy from the future." Vegeta hissed in annoyance already.

"Hello everyone, the androids should be landing within an hour, uh-um- who-who are you if you don't mind me asking, I've never seen you before."

"Hello, we never met the first time you were here but I had blue hair then, long story short again I created a machine that accidentally bonded Goku's DNA with my own before it blew up, so I now am a Saiyan. My new name is Akura. It's nice to meet you."

"WHAT! YOU-YOU'RE A-A SAIYAN!"

"Yes, now please stop looking at me like that, it is not polite."

"Sorry miss, may I introduce myself to you, my name is Trunks, and as you know I am from the future."

"Yes, this is Bardock, and this is King Vegeta."

"GUYS LOOK!" Krillin pointed to 2 figures that were headed in their direction.

"Ok here they come, this is what we have been training for, now keep on your toes, pay attention to your surroundings, they don't have ki so you won't be able to tell where they are, and I really don't feel like saving your asses." Akura sounded so much like Vegeta! It's time, no turning back now.

****FLASHBACK****

** Vegeta was standing over the older android charging a ki blast, he was just about to shoot when the elder android began to speak.**

"**In a years time there will be 2 more androids here that will be sure to end your pathetic lives. Their powers far surpass my own and you will be given the fight of your life."**

**The android began a furious laughter when Vegeta blasted him.**

****END FLASHBACK****

"Oh looky 18 weaklings have come to welcome us!"

"Pathetic, they are just wasting their time. Let's kill them and get it over with shall we?"

"Calm yourself sister, we will have our fun soon, which one do you want first? I think I want the woman, she's sure to scream loud while I'm killing her."

"HA! You must have mistaken me for a puny human woman! I am Akura, a Saiyan, and I will be the one to end your life my dear boy, so please if your feeling brave then come take your chances!" Akura hissed through her teeth, fists balled up and ready to pounce when Vegeta grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Prince Vegeta let go of me! I have to go fight!"

"Akura" Vegeta said as he pulled her in close. He stared into her eyes for a moment then let her go, she knew what he couldn't say by the way he looked at her.

"GET YOUR ASS READY BOY I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"Foolish woman!"

The android tried to land a blow on her but she blocked it, and in turn landed a hard punch in the androids stomach. The 2 fought for what seemed like hours, exchanging punches, and kicks and the occasional ki blast. They broke apart and were panting for air, the android was in much worse shape than she was, being such a genius she knew some flaws in the androids and she used that to her advantage.

"FINISH HIM AKURA!" Vegeta shouted to his future mate. He could not be more proud of her than he was at that moment, she was fighting like a true Saiyan.

"SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR BROTHER 18!" With that she shot the blast she had been charging, the android screamed momentarily in pain before he disappeared in her blue/purple blast.

18 was furious over this and since Akura had her back to the android she took her shot. 18 fired a blast right at Akura's back, she didn't have time to react and neither did any of the other fighters. The painful blast landed right between her shoulder blades, 18 was right in front of her now and sent a kick right to Akura's stomach.

"You rusted pile of scrap metal! Why don't you fight someone that's worth a challenge to you!" Vegeta tried to get the android to back off from Akura but she was landing blow after blow on the future Queen with no hesitation. Vegeta could no long take seeing her in such pain and rushed to save her, Bardock, Goku and King Vegeta all had the same idea. What they didn't see coming was that 18 was so angry she could easily take on all 4 of them.

"You will PAY for what she did to my brother! She will share his fate and you will all stand by and watch!"

18 grabbed Akura by the neck with her left hand charging her right, Akura was charging the last bit of energy her body had and shot it at 18's stomach. The android gasped in pain and quickly released the Saiyan. Akura began falling quickly towards the ground she had passed out after the final blast. Trunks phased up and caught her in his arms. He starred at her for a minute while the others were taking on 18. He had no memory of this ever happening to his mother in his time line. He was also shocked to find that he was not born yet. He was lost in a trance of thought as he starred at the limp body of his mother in his arms until he head a scream from above.

"Yamcha! NO!" Krillin shouted out to his fallen friend, 18 sure could kick some ass! 'She has to grow tired soon!' he thought to himself, she was keeping up with all of them so easily and now Yamcha was gone, and he couldn't be wished back this time, he had already twice.

"Trunks, go help them! I'll stay with her!"

"Hn. Sure Krillin, thanks!"

The fighting continued, finally the Prince was gaining the upper hand, his father and Bardock were exceptional warriors even in their age. But even they were growing tired, it was up to Kakarot and Vegeta to finish this.

"Kakarot, get your ass up here now!"

"Got it Vegeta!"

"Kakarot we need to hit her together at the same time, she is much more powerful than her brother and it's going to take all we've got. Ready!"

"Ready!"

The 2 stood side by side, their hands met at the wrists and they charged their most powerful attack while Bardock and the King kept her busy.

"FATHER NOW!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"SPIRIT BOMB!"

Goku and Vegeta shouted at the same time as they released the energy blasts. When the smoke cleared the android was laying lifeless on the ground.

"Aw so sad, she's already broken with no warrantee!" Vegeta stood over her and smirked.

"Shit Vegeta she was fucking tough!" Goku panted out of breath.

"Bald one, how is she?"

"She's okay, just resting, that fight took a lot out of her, she's just tired."

"We did it, we beat them!" Trunks was so happy that his new timeline would now be safe, he just hoped that he would be born.

"Yes boy we did, are you going back to the future or are you staying here? We are leaving this place now."

"I will leave in the morning sir."

Vegeta carried Akura in his arms as he made his way to the compound. She could get res there in her room comfortably. She did amazing today, he was proud to have someone as strong as she to be his mate. He was quite happy with his father's selection. They landed in the yard of the compound as they all made their way inside Trunks stopped, he grabbed Goku by the arm.

"Goku, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Trunks, what's wrong?"

"Well ya see Goku I never wanted to say anything before because I was afraid of messing up the timeline, but I see its already changed so I don't think telling you this will change anything. But even still please do not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay kid shoot!"

"I am from the future, and my name is Trunks, I am a Saiyan as you all have seen, but here is the part that you can't pass on to anyone, Vegeta and Bulma are my parents. But now with this, with her being a Saiyan, I don't know if I will exist anymore."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Yes Goku, please keep your voice down."

"Man, Bulma and Vegeta! I guess I should have seen it coming though, Trunks if you weren't going to exist anymore wouldn't you have disappeared already?"

"Well no because in my timeline I'm born, but I just don't like not knowing if I'm going to exist in this time like originally thought that's all. Well we better get inside, I'm heading out in the morning, I'm sure my mother is worried about me."

"You're probably right."

They walked inside and sat at the table with everyone else, Krillin remembered he had the sensu bean Goku gave him earlier and so he gave it to Akura. She was just like new again.

"Man Bulma I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing you like this!"

"Her name is Akura, and I have some news I'd like to share with you all."

Everyone gave the King their attention. The man's stature alone demanded respect, but when he spoke, the room fell silent. They all looked at him as he stood from his seat. He held a glass of the best scotch that Mr. Brief's had.

"I am very proud to announce that my son, and Akura will be mated. In a month's time they will be King and Queen of our people."

Akura's parents sat there in shock, they always knew she would end up with Vegeta they just didn't realize it would be this soon.

"I don't know what to say, my baby girl is getting married! Oh dear I am so happy for you!" Bunny rushed over and hugged her daughter tightly.

"If you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask." Dr. Briefs said as he raised his glass suggesting a toast was coming.  
>"Here's to Vegeta and my daughter, may they live a long and happy life together, I could not be more happy with the man she will be with."<p>

"Thank you for your kindness towards my son for these past 3 years. You and your wife will always have a home with us on our new home planet."

"I would like to say something if I may?" Akura said as she too stood from her chair. She was fighting back tears and Vegeta could tell something was wrong.

"I want nothing more than to spend my life with you Vegeta, and be your Queen, but, I, I just can't leave my family, my friends, my home. I can't leave my whole life here and go to some far off planet. I am so sorry, I care about you Vegeta but I just, Kami I wish this was easier!" Tears were streaming down her face as she ran out of the room leaving everyone speechless and in shock. She ran until she was outside, then she took flight and just kept flying, she didn't know where she going she just had to go. Akura found herself by the beach and landed on a small island a few feet from shore. She sat there alone, crying, wishing, and thinking. The breeze felt so cool against her burning skin. She had always gotten so hot when she was upset ever since she was a child, it was just heightened now that she was no longer human.


	12. Chapter 12

She sat there for some time until she felt someone approaching. She already had an idea who it was, and her assumptions were right.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Vegeta, you shouldn't have followed me…..your father is going to kill me now for being disobedient isn't he?" She made sure not to look at him. She was so ashamed with herself for going back on her word.

"No he isn't going to kill you….look at me." Vegeta placed his hand under her chin and raised her face so she could look in his eyes.  
>"Akura, he isn't going to kill you because we will mate, you will be Queen, we can take everyone with us to live on the new planet. My father, as well as your parents has agreed to it. The gravity is not strong there like on my home planet so it will not harm your family."<p>

"What? Seriously? You mean my friends, Goku, and Chi-chi, Krillin my Mom and Dad they all can come!"

"Kakarot is a Saiyan and his father went to speak with him about coming with us. The natives of this planet have slowly been dying off they are peaceful but soon it will be the new planet Vegeta, and you will be my Queen."

Akura stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising him, she hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear _"I will be your Queen until the day I die Vegeta."_

They both flew back to the compound; she felt so much better knowing everyone was coming with them. She couldn't imagine not having her friends with her. She was really surprised when she saw everyone in the yard waiting by a massive ship.

"What's going on?"

"It's time for us to go dear Princess."

"Already? Wow I didn't expect it to be so soon, but since everyone is here okay, I just need to go-"

"Already done deary! Here is the capsules with all your things."

"Mom you're the best!"

"Let us prepare for take-off shall we?" King Vegeta said sternly and everyone listened.

The group made their way to the sitting room of the ship, they each had their own room, there was a kitchen, and a training room. The ship was a home away from home. The trip to the new Planet Vegeta was only 3 days. In that time they were all excitedly discussing what it would look like, and how the Saiyans would react to living with the humans. Akura was also just as excited to see her new home. She decided to go to her room and get some rest. The King went into the sitting room to find Akura was missing.

"Where is the Princess?"

"Oh, hello King Vegeta! She went to get some rest." Chi-Chi said smiling at the King.

"Thank you Chi-Chi."

The King made his way to Akura's room, he was carrying 2 boxes with him but no one questioned it because they were sure the reply would be something smart, Vegeta and his father were so much alike in that aspect. The King reached her room and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" Akura cooed from the other side of the door, she already knew it was him.  
>"Hello King Vegeta, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Akura was sitting at her vanity brushing her waist length onyx hair, it glistened in the light from her room, when she turned to face the King it was almost like slow motion, she was simply breath taking. Akura reminded him so much of his wife, he was lost in a daze when Akura cleared her throat.<p>

"My apologizes Princess, it's just that you resemble Vegeta's mother. I brought you something to wear when we land on Vegeta. I do hope you like it."

She took the boxes from his hands and opened the larger one first, it was a beautiful floor length gown, it had long sleeves and was an off the shoulder style, the dress was made from the finest silk and was the same blue as Vegeta's battle suit. The crest of Vegeta was on the dress in a deep crimson red. There were also matching shoes in the box as well. She was grinning from ear to ear, she opened the second box and gasped. She pulled out a beautiful gold head piece with precious gems inside of red and blue.

"Sire I don't know what to say, they are so beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"You are a Princess now, you shall need to dress like one, I had those made just for you Akura, you will look beautiful. Not get dressed we will be landing in 2 hours"

King Vegeta left the room to prepare the crew for the landing. As the ship approached the landing bay the gang could see a massive crowd of people waving the royal flag and cheering. Akura was dressed and waiting in her room for her royal escort as she was told. Prince Vegeta was not to see her until she was introduced to the people. She was so nervous, anxious, excited, and so happy she could have jumped out of her skin! That's when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Bardock in his elite dress uniform. He looked so handsome.

"Princess Akura." Bardock said bowing to her

"Bardock please just call me Akura when we are alone."

"Sure, Akura are you ready?"

"Yes, lets go."

"You look stunning princess."

"Thank you Bardock, you don't look so bad yourself."

The two made their way down the ramp and waited for King Vegeta to give the signal.

"My people, I King Vegeta would like to announce to you that my son has found a mate. I would like to present to you all the Princess Akura."

The crowd went wild cheering, clapping and screaming. She and Bardock walked down the strip to where the King and Vegeta were standing. When the Prince laid eyes on her his jaw nearly dropped out of his mouth. She looked amazing and his people noticed too, the men were whistling at her as she walked by.

"King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta" She said bowing to them both, they then bowed to her. Bardock took her hand and turned it over to the Prince.

"My people, the ceremony shall be in 3 days. Prepare yourselves for one hell of a party! We also have visitors that will now be living with us, they are not to be harmed or I will have your head for it. Now go! We shall meet for the ceremony in this very spot, the party will continue throughout our Kingdom!"

With that said the people slowly left and everyone went inside. Everyone but King Vegeta, he felt something that wasn't right but could not locate the source of this weird energy. He shook it off and went into the palace. Little did he know there would be a very unwelcome guest arriving in the morning.

****DUN DUN DUN! Who is arriving? I know this chapter was a little fluff and I'm sorry but it all leads up to some very unexpected events! Are you excited? Well you should be! ****


	13. Chapter 13

King Vegeta went to his son's room to tell him of the strange feeling he had only to find that his son too felt the same thing. The Prince, Goku, and Bardock decided that in the morning they would take a ship and fly out of New Vegeta's atmosphere to see if they could find where the energy was coming from. Before they all went to bed the men walked the palace to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Once all seemed safe they went to their rooms to rest for a few hours.

"Where are you guys going? Vegeta, our ceremony is in two days! We were supposed to have a month but pushed it up because you wanted to and now your leaving! What the fuck Vegeta!"

"Woman do not pester me! There is some strange energy lurking just outside the atmosphere and we are going to check it out. I want NOTHING to interfere with our ceremony. Now if your done your bitching I'd like to get this over so I can come home."

"Oh, well I want to come too."

"That's not an option, you are to stay here with my father and the royal army where it's safe. I don't need you dead before you become Queen."

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself jerk! I kicked that androids ass didn't I?"

"Majesty, I hate to interrupt but the ship is ready."

Vegeta nodded and walked towards his Princess, she was so pretty when she was angry. He loved it. He took her in his arms and looked into her eyes, he was about to speak when she beat him to it.

"Promise me you'll come back to me Vegeta, and I want you safe and in 1 piece."

"Hn" he shook his head, it wasn't much but it was all she needed. He turned and made his way towards the ship.

"Please be careful guys, I need you all back here safe. If Vegeta is harmed, you'll be sorry!" Akura shouted as the door to the ship closed behind the 3 men. She stood there and watched until the ship was out of sight.

"Come Princess, it's time to get some things settled on the ceremony."

"Yes King."

The king and Akura walked in to the palace when all of a sudden King Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks with a worried look on his face.

"Sire, what is it? I've never seen you look frightened."

"Akura, hide your power level now, and I need you to hide! He cannot find you!"

"What's going on? Who can't find me? I'm getting a little scared."

"You should be, it's King Cooler, he must have found out Vegeta killed his son and now he comes here to seek revenge. Tashi, go to the control room and radio for Vegeta to return at once, tell him King Cooler is here! NOW DON'T WASTE TIME!"

"Yes sir!"

The Saiyan ran off to alert the Prince, but it was too late. King Vegeta head a dark and sinister laugh behind him, Akura had chills go down her spine, she hadn't had enough time to hide.

"Why King Vegeta I'm surprised to see you are alive, I thought for sure you all perished when my son blew up your worthless planet."

"Oh no King Cooler, I'm quite well."

King Cooler noticed Akura hiding behind the older Vegeta, she may not have been an Ice-jin but she was a beautiful creature.

"Well, what do we have here?" Cooler hissed pointing at the woman behind the King

"She is not your concern Cooler, leave her out of this!"

"Come here girl, let me look at you. She most certainly is my concern dear King otherwise you would not be so protective over her. I've heard your son has found a mate, could this be her?" Cooler grabbed Akura around the waist with his long lizard tail and pulled her to him.

"Leave her Cooler!"

"My my, aren't you pretty, I must say King Vegeta that she is far too beautiful for that monkey of son of yours. She deserves someone with power and authority. "

Akura cringed at his words, she had an idea of what he was getting at. Meanwhile Tashi made a connection with the Prince.

"Prince Vegeta you must come back at once! It's King Cooler he is here!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes sire, and he is with your father and Akura right as we speak. You must hurry!"

"BARDOCK WE RETURN HOME NOW!" Vegeta bellowed scaring the shit out of Bardock and Goku.

"King Vegeta, since your son killed my Frieza, I'm taking her. She will be my queen." Cooler said calmy and licked his purple scaly lips.

"She stays here, now put her down and I won't have to kill you!"

"Ha ha ha, King Vegeta you know you cannot defeat me, my power far exceeds your own." His grip around her waist was getting tighter.

"Let me go you over grown gecko! I am NOT going with you! Vegeta will be here any minute and he's going to kill you just for looking at me!"

"You've got some fire, I like it!" Cooler hissed at her making her feel like she was going to throw up her lunch right then and there.

Before she or King Vegeta could react Cooler landed a furious blow to the Kings head knocking him unconscious. Akura charged a ki blast and shot it right at Cooler's face, she didn't injure him badly it was enough to piss him off though. When they reached his ship he took a pair of gold bands out of a box.

"These will keep you from ever doing that again foolish woman!"

"Get your hands off me!"

"SHUT UP!" King Cooler slapped her hard send her straight to the floor, while she was stunned he quickly placed the bands around her wrists and locked them.

"What the fuck are these!"

"They are ki restraints dear, your nothing now. Without your ki your weak."

"no" Akura whispered testing to see if he was bluffing, and he wasn't she couldn't use her ki at all.

"Oh yes, now you must go get dressed for our ceremony dear Princess, you will make me a fine queen." He was eyeing her like he wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there. She wanted Vegeta to burst through the door and blast him into the next dimension so badly.

"I will NEVER be your queen you disgusting, hideous, coward!"

"Oh I think you just might when you see what, or should I say who I am going to use against you."

When he said that he motioned to one of him men, the short alien opened a door and her parents were pushed inside their hands were cuffed in chains.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" The anger inside her was raging but nothing was happening, the restraints on her wrists were stopping her from doing anything.

"I won't hurt them princess, but you must agree to my little deal first."

"Fine, I'll do it, just please let them go!"

"Well that's no fun, you gave up without a fight. Hm seems I've changed my mind, Kachi, kill them."

"NO!" Akura screamed as she watched the short green aliens hands light up and in a flash her parents were killed, she could do nothing but watch.

"Now, Nari, take her and get her dressed in the proper Ice-jin attire won't you?"

A purple woman grabbed her and led her to a room that had a white long sleeve shirt that fell just off her shoulders and barely covered her breasts, and a floor length white skirt with slits up either side and a blue belt with white and light blue diamonds in it. Akura did not want anything to do with this man except kill him where he stands. She put on the clothes he ordered her to and the maid then brought her knee high white boots and a silver crown with the same blue and white diamonds.

"Kachi, get everything ready for my ceremony, and make sure that if ANYONE tries to stop it they are killed on the spot."

"Yes sire."

Back on New Vegeta the ship lands and out runs a very furious Vegeta. He makes it to the hall where he finds his father laying there, no one found him because he was in a spot in the palace no one but royals can go. Vegeta kneeled to his father's side and shook him awake.

"Vegeta my son, she's gone, he took her. He plans to make her his Queen. You've got to save her! Take the entire army if you must! I'm so sorry I tried to stop him!"

"That's enough old man. I'm leaving now. I will return with her and he will not live to tell a soul about it."

"Good luck my son!"

Vegeta took off in the direction of the ship, he sounded an alarm and the army gathered in the docking bay.

"Men, this is a serious mission, the Princess has been kidnapped by none other than King Cooler himself. Kill anyone in your path, leave King Cooler for me. He will pay for what he has done."

Vegeta went back to his ship and ordered Bardock to start it again and took off for planet Ice. His blood was boiling with anger. How dare Cooler come to his planet and take his mate. He better not harm a hair on her head. Vegeta was also furious with himself for not sensing her when she was in danger. He didn't know she had those restraints on blocking her energy from being sensed. Vegeta's ship landed first and he immediately went on the war path. The first few soldiers they encountered were low class and easily defeated. The closer he got to Cooler and Akura, the tougher the soldiers. Only one more stood in his way.

"You'd better give up now while your alive Kachi!"

"You've got some balls Vegeta, I'm going to kill you now, your mate belongs to Cooler now and you can do nothing to stop it!"

"The fuck I can't!"

Vegeta charged the alien and began punching, then the soldier went on the defense are started hitting back. Vegeta's anger grew to heights he didn't even know existed. Vegeta was trying to save as much of his energy as possible for his battle with Cooler. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy one. The soldier tried landing one more punch on the Prince when Vegeta grabbed the arms of the green and in a flash kicked his legs up to wrap them around Kachi's neck and spun with such force he snapped the aliens neck killing him in an instant.

"So much for you killing me huh Kachi?"

Vegeta powered up to super and felt 2 large energy sources coming up behind him, he turned to see Goku and Bardock walking up to him, Goku was also super.

"I know you said you would kill Cooler Vegeta, but we are here to help."

"Bardock, get Akura out of there as fast as you can and take her back to Vegeta immediately. Kakarot and I will finish this."

"Yes sire."

Vegeta bursted through the door and Cooler was sitting in his thrown with Akura by his side in chains, Cooler had his tail wrapped around her little waist and what he made her wear left little to the imagination. Vegeta's rage hit a new point when he saw that lizard touching his mate.

"Let her go Cooler and I might let you live."

"You might let me live huh? You don't have the power to harm me Vegeta, your weak like your father."

"Then come fight me and we shall see who is weak!"

"If I must waste my time, sad I have to kill another person she loves in front of her again today. I guess killing her parents wasn't enough."

Vegeta was pissed to find out he killed the people that cared for him over the past 3 years and worst of all she had to watch it happen like he had watched his mother's murder.

"Vegeta, please be careful, and rip his head off!" Akura shouted

"Shut your mouth woman!" Cooler slapped her hard and she landed on the floor

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Vegeta charged at Cooler, he was so beyond pissed at this point.

Blow for blow Cooler and Vegeta were barely visible by how fast they were moving. Ki blasts were fired, punches landed, blood was everywhere. Bardock took this as his opportunity to her Akura out of there.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast Bardock, she stays!" Cooler shot a blast at the elder Saiyan but he was able to dodge it. Cooler left himself unguarded giving Vegeta the upper hand. Both fists clenched together Vegeta slammed them into the massive King's back. Cooler grunted in pain as he shot to the floor and landed on his face. He stood up and raced to Vegeta throwing a punch; Vegeta saw it coming and blocked it.

"Getting slow in your old age Cooler?"

"You'll pay for that monkey!"

"Kakarot NOW!" Vegeta shouted and Goku let out a huge ki blast that hit the king right in his stomach, Cooler went flying through the throne room wall. Bardock was able to blast through the chains that were holding Akura to the chair.

"Come Akura we must go now!"

"No Bardock I can't leave Vegeta!"

"You have to! He will be distracted if you are here and will not be able to fight to his potential."

"Fine, let's go, I have to find a way to get these restraints off, they are blocking my ki."

"This way!" Bardock and Akura raced to the docking bay and got into a small ship just large enough for the two of them. The trip back to Vegeta was short. The Prince felt Bardock's ki leaving and when it was out of range he knew she was safe.

The battle got serious, Vegeta was no longer holding back afraid he would hurt her. He fought the giant Frieza look-a-like with everything he had. He didn't want Kakarot there at first but it was nice to have the extra power now. He hated to admit it, and he never would out loud but he needed Goku's help with this one. Cooler was far stronger than Frieza. Vegeta would not stop until Cooler was dead. He and Goku managed to get the King to the ground and they both powered up.

"Kakarot on my signal!"

"Got it Vegeta!"

"Ready! NOW!"

"SOLAR FLARE!" Goku blinded King Cooler so Vegeta could get the final blow in.

"FINIAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed with all of his might and there was a large blinding light and then the explosion, when the smoke and dust cleared there was King Coolers battered body, no life energy was coming from it.

"Is it over Vegeta?"

"Yes Kakarot, it's over. Let's go home, but before we go I'm blowing up this planet."

"But Vegeta there are some innocents on here."

"No Kakarot there is not, they worked for that monster they are evil. Now get to ship."

The two Saiyans made their way to ship taking in all of the blood and destruction. Vegeta was tired and battered and just needed to see that his mate was okay and make sure that lizard never touched her. Before the ship took to the sky Vegeta pointed a finger and took all of his energy and let the blast go landing deep inside planet Ice. Once their ship was out of range it exploded leaving nothing behind but ash. Vegeta could sleep now. Frieza, Cooler and their planet were all gone. He was safe, his people and his planet were safe, but most of all she was safe.


	14. Chapter 14

***This chapter is a little mushy, let me know what ya think of the story so far...its almost over :( makes me sad, I've had so much fun writing this! R&R please! Thanks for your support! :)**

Vegeta and Goku landed their ship and before Goku could secure it Vegeta was already out of the ship. He had to see her, he had to make sure she was safe. Vegeta made his way to her room, she wasn't there, then he tired the kitchen and she wasn't there. He was beginning to get worried and angry.

"Looking for someone your highness?" A sweet voice called from behind him, Vegeta spun around and saw her leaning in the door way smiling at him.

"Woman, I've been looking everywhere for you, are you concealing your ki?"

Akura's face went from a happy smile to almost crying. He was a little confused by her reaction; she saw the look on his face and realized he hadn't known about the bands.

"No I'm not, its these bands. Cooler put them on me after I blasted him in the face. I need to work on getting them off. I'd like to have a funeral tonight for my parents Vegeta."

"Cooler did this to you? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?"

"DID HE HURT ME? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK! HE KILLED MY PARENTS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, HE KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD! YES HE FUCKING HURT ME! DID HE TOUCH ME? HE SURE DID, HE WOULD WRAP THAT NASTY TAIL AROUND MY WAIST, PULL ME TO HIM AND KISS ALL OVER MY NECK. I COULD DO NOTHING TO DEFEND MYSELF VEGETA! IT WAS THE WORSE EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE!" Akura couldn't stop screaming, the tears came flowing down her cheeks and she was breathing heavily.

Vegeta looked to her and he immediately felt guilt. He should have taken her with him like she asked, none of this would have happened to her. He knew what he had to do next.

"Akura, I-I'm sorry." Vegeta put his head down and was about to walk out when she fell against him sobbing into his chest.

"Promise me you'll never let that happen to me again, Vegeta promise me that you will always protect me."

"_I will NEVER let anything happen to you again, I swear it!" _His voice was soft but so serious.

The prince held his princess tight for as long as she needed. Vegeta wanted her to feel safe in his arms.

"Come with me Akura, I might have a key to those in my things from when I was on Frieza's ship."

"Kami I hope so! I'm so sick of these!" Akura wiped her eyes and followed Vegeta to his room. She sat on the bed while he went through a large trunk in the massive walk in closet. He must have found what he was looking for when he let out a loud "AH HA!" Vegeta held up a small key and walked over to her. He took her wrist softly in his hand and unlocked the first one. He made sure not to stand in front of her hand, he knew the energy built up would shoot out. Finally she was free.

"That feels so much better! Thank you Vegeta." She looked up to him with desire but knowing the ceremony was soon neither of them would sleep with each other until after. Gaining her will power back she stood and walked out of his room.

"Son, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Father, I need to go to the new planet Namek. I need to make a wish on those dragon balls."

"Vegeta, they hate you. You killed half their race. They won't let you have the dragon balls."

"I have to try, I have to make this right for her. I'll talk to the one called Piccolo. He knows me and knows I am no longer that man."

"Just what are you trying to make right for her? And Vegeta your ceremony is in the morning you won't be back for a week."

"Her parents don't try to stop me either. I'm waking Kakarot and we will leave right away. Have them prepare a ship at once with plenty of rations."

"Sure son."

Vegeta made it to Goku's room and didn't even knock. He just walked in, scared a sleeping Chi-Chi half to death.

"VEGETA! Don't you know how to knock!"

"Shut up harpy, Kakarot, let's go."

"Vegeta, I'm tired. Where are we going?"

"GET UP NOW!"

"Ok, ok, gosh you don't have to be so rude about it."

"Follow me."

"Vegeta*yawn* where are we going?"

"To Namek, I need to get the dragon balls and wish back her parents."

"Wow Vegeta, that's nice of you."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH KAKAROT!"

"Okay, well Vegeta the Namekians hate you. They will never let you use the dragon balls."

"That's where you come in, contact that Piccolo and have him meet us there to help convince them that I will not use them for anything else but to wish her parents back."

"Okay I'll try"

_Piccolo, its Goku. Piccolo can you hear me?_

_ What is it Goku?_

_Oh good you can hear me! How are you?_

_ Just get to it Goku, what do you want. _

_Well ya see Cooler killed Bulm-I mean Akura's parents and Vegeta wants to use the dragon balls to wish them back._

_ And what do you need from me?_

_We need you to talk to the Namekians and explain that Vegeta isn't that bad anymore._

_ Fine, only once. I won't help him again._

_Thank's Piccolo, but this is for Akura really not Vegeta._

_ I said fine Goku. I'll meet you there._

_Thanks._

"Hey Vegeta, I'll just use my IT and get us there faster!"

"I don't think so Kakarot. I'd rather take the safe route and fly in a ship."

"HEY! It's not like I'd hurt you. I take people with me all the time! See watch!" Before Vegeta could react Goku grabbed him by the arm and the next thing he knew he was on Namek.

"KAKAROT I SHOULD BLAST YOU!"

"Aww Vegeta take it easy, we're here, and we're not hurt."

"Where is the Namekian?"

"Right here." Piccolo said firmly floating behind them.

"Good let's get this done quickly!"

Meanwhile back on New Vegeta, Akura woke up to find her future mate missing.

"Sire, have you seen Vegeta? I can't find him anywhere and I don't sense his power level either."

"He is not here."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS NOT HERE! OUR CEREMONY IS IN 3 HOURS!"

"He will not be back for that, I'm sorry, it has been pushed back a week Princess. I'm sorry."

"WHAT! UGH THAT IS JUST LIKE HIM! FIRST MY PARENTS NOW HIM! WHAT AN ASSHOLE! Leaving when we are supposed to me married or mated or whatever the hell you want to call it! I'm going to kill him! Where did he go?"

"I cannot tell you that. All I can tell you is that he will return in a week, he needed to do something very important."

"Well he's going to pay when he gets back. He didn't even wake me to tell me he was leaving."

"Princess I assure you he did not intend on making you angry. Now let us go get some food and make sure you like everything for the ceremony since we now have a week."

"Fine, your right. I'm starving anyway."

The King and Akura were eating breakfast going over the final touches of the ceremony when the King got a mental connection from his son.

_ Father, how is the woman? _

_She is pissed Vegeta and said she is making you pay when you get back._

_ Ha I figured she would be, that's fine because when I am finished with this she'll be kissing my feet! Try and keep her busy. We are having some trouble locating the dragon balls because the moron Kakarot forgot to get the radar._

_Well right now we are eating and going over the plans of the ceremony._

_ Ok good, well let her know that we are fine and shall return soon._

The mental connection was broken.

"Akura, Vegeta just contacted me. He said he shall return soon."

"Fine, I don't care if he ever comes back." She shot a menacing glance to the King over her coffee mug.

Three days had passed and they finally had found all the dragon balls, the Namekians were willing to help after they were told what use Vegeta needed them for. Piccolo summond Perunga and translated Vegeta's wish. First they had to wish that her parents were brought back to life, the second was that they were brought to the Earth check in station, then the final wish was to wish them to Namek. Shortly after the wishes were granted her parents appeared in front of them.

"Oh my Vegeta I am so glad to see you dear!"

"Hello boys, how is our daughter?"

"She is fine, Kakarot, get us home."

"You got it Vegeta! Everyone hold on tight! Bye Piccolo! Thank you so much for your help!"

The 4 had appeared in the throne room where King Vegeta was sitting and going over security plans for the ceremony. They would not have anyone or anything mess this up.

"Well son I see you've made it back and everything went well."

"Yes, now have someone bring the woman, you two go hide back there where she can't see you."

"VEGETA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

"I guess your happy to see me. You must have felt us arrive to get here so soon."

"Don't you try to butter me up mister! Where the hell have you been! I'm so hurt by you right now! You made a promise that nothing would ever hurt me and that you would protect me and then you pull some shit like this!"

"WOMAN! Will you shut up! I left so that I could bring you something."

"Aw Vegeta! What is it!"

"You may come out now."

Akura's parents walked out from behind the massive pillar. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Mom, Dad, is it really you?"

"Yes sweetheart it's us. Mr. Vegeta went to that Namek place and wished us back with those dragon balls."

"Vegeta, you did this for me?"

"Yes and don't you dare get emotional on me woman. I'm going to prepare for the ceremony. Father alert our people it will begin in 3 hours. Woman, get ready."

"Hn." The king nodded and went on his way getting everything ready.

"Mom, Dad I am so happy to see you! I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you! I tried I agreed to what he wanted, he was such a monster!"

"It's all over now dear. Now let's get you ready! I am so excited sweetie!" Bunny was bouncing with joy! She couldn't wait for her daughter and Vegeta to be "married" they were so right for each other.

Akura, her mother and Chi-Chi went to her room to get her ready. Chi-Chi got her crimson gown from the closet, it was floor length with a long train, had the Vegeta crest in blue over her heart. This gown was strapless and fit her every curve. She was a goddess. Her hair never changed now that she was Saiyan. The head piece went across her forehead and under her hair. It was gold and pointed down just between her eyes. It was beautiful, made of the finest gold and the blue Saiyan crystals were inside it. She was just about ready when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's King Vegeta, may I enter?"

"Yes sire come in."

"Akura, you are more beautiful than words. Your missing something though."

"I am? What did I forget? I've got my dress, my head piece, my shoes, I'm pretty sure that's everything."

The King walked over to her and pulled something out of his pocked. He opened his hand to reveal a gold necklace it was simple and beautiful. It was shaped in the anchor like crest of the royal family with the blue stones inside of it.

"This was Vegeta's mothers. I gave it to her on the day of our ceremony and she never took it off. I want you to have it."

"Oh my Kami your highness it's gorgeous! I don't know what to say!"

"Nothing needed to say. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am more than ready!"

"Let's go then. I shall be your escort."

"Aren't I a lucky girl?" Akura smiled and winked at the King making him blush.

Everyone made their way to the massive courtyard where the ceremony would be held and took their seats. The outside was decorated so simple but looked so elegant. There were the royal colors draped all around and the most exotic of flowers in blue and red. Everyone had on their best armor and was thrilled their Prince finally found a mate. Loud drums were hit to silence everyone. Vegeta was standing at the end of a long gold carpet leading from the palace doors and through the courtyard. He stood there proud and waiting. The palace doors opened, the King and Akura stepped outside. Everyone's heads turned to face the King and the Princess. They made their way down the long gold aisle to Vegeta. He had a smile on his face, a very rare occasion that he had a real smile on his face. He reached his hand out to hers when they got closer. The king took her hand and placed it in his son's. The ceremony had begun. It wasn't a very long one which was fine with everyone they were ready for the party! The King finally said those words they had waited so long for!

"I present to you all, your King Vegeta and his Queen Akura!"

The crowd went crazy with cheers and clapping, Akura's parents and Chi-Chi were crying for joy.

"Woman, come with me."

"Ask me nicely!"

"NOW"

Vegeta grabbed his queen and threw her over his shoulder and in a flash they were in his room with the door locked. He threw her on the bed licked his lips and smiled to her revealing his canines. _"Mmm he is one sexy man!" _Akura thought to herself. Vegeta was now on top of her, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss that leaded to him biting on her neck. He could smell her desire. He had never so turned on by a woman as he was at that moment.

**Yummy! Don't worry this continues in the next chapter ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, this chapter is not as long as the others. But sadly this story is going to come to an end very soon! Please R&R! :-D Thanks so much TFSrules! You an amazing fan and I heart you! LoL  
><strong>

Vegeta's hands went down her back and unzipped her dress, within seconds he had it off her and threw it to the floor. He took in every inch of her body, she was perfect. Akura arched her back and let out a sweet soft moan, she started taking his clothes off while he kissed and nibbled her bare skin. Finally free of any clothing he slowly slid himself inside her, both let out moan simultaneously. Vegeta began a rhythmic pace moving in and out of her, Akura had never felt something so amazing before.

"_Oh Kami yes Vegeta!"_

_ "That's not my name woman!"_

Vegeta slowed his pace and would pull all the way out and just barely go inside her teasing her relentlessly, she was going to call him King before the night was over.

"_Mmmm King Vegeta please don't stop!"_

A devilish smirk grew across the Saiyan Kings face and he trust himself inside her as deep as he could go. Akura arched her back higher and let out a loud pleasurable moan, Vegeta took her back in his arms so he could hold her down while he thrusted in and out at a much faster pace. He could feel her body begin to shake, her breathing was getting faster and then she grabbed onto back and dug her nails in as she climaxed, he felt her pulsing over him and could not hold back any longer. Vegeta was done. They laid there for a moment both grinning but neither wanting to look at the other to give them the satisfaction. It was the most amazing sex she had ever had before. Vegeta rolled over to face her with that shit eating grin on his face and began to speak.

"Well it seems I've found your true weakness, it's me."

"Shut up Vegeta, we need to get to the party anyway."

"Aw you weren't telling me to shut up a minute ago, I believe it went something like this, Oh Kami, KING Vegeta don't stop."

"Yes Vegeta, you got me I said it." She slapped his arm as she got out of bed and dressed in her party gown, a gold dress with blue and red accents. Vegeta's cape the only thing that changed, he now wore a red cape instead of blue. The two made their way to the back courtyard where the party was being held. As soon as they came into sight someone yelled out that they were there and the crowd went insane! They all knew what just happened and hoped that she would soon bear an heir to the throne. Vegeta and Akura took their seats next to his father and her parents at the head of the room. Akura stood to speak to her people.

"I first want to thank you all for coming out here today to celebrate the mating of King Vegeta and myself. It is an honor to be your Queen. I stand before all not just as your Queen, but as your equal. I swear that I will do all that I can to lead you in the right direction. Now drink, eat, and dance your asses off!"

The crowd lifted their glasses to toast with her and then gulped them down. Vegeta looked to his mate, his Queen and was amazed at how quickly she fit in and how quickly she adjusted to being a Saiyan. I guess the fact she had Bardock and Kakarot's blood flowing through her veins. Neither he nor Akura would ever tell her parents that Bardock was now her father, she no longer had human blood, she no longer shared their blood. The night went on and there was lots of drinking and dancing, and the occasional fights. Bardock walked over to Akura and leaned into her.

"May I have a word highness?"

"Yes, please don't call me that Bardock!"

"Akura, there is something I've wanted to talk to you about, I'm not sure how to say it though."

"Bardock spit it out already!"

"Well first I have a gift for you." Bardock opened the box in his hands and there was an astonishing pair of gold earrings in the box. They were in the shape of a tear drop with the same blue crystals from the old planet Vegeta as were in her crown.

"Bardock, these are beautiful, thank you so much!"

"Akura these belonged to Kakarot's mother, we never had another child, well until now. Since my blood is running through your veins your my daughter. I will never take away what your birth parents have with you, just please never forget that you also have a second father and a brother now. We are all your family and care deeply for you."

Tears welled in her eyes, for the first time in her life she was without words. The only thing she could think to do was grab him and hug him tightly. She knew her birth parents would not be around as long as Bardock. She would always have a family here on New Vegeta. This had been the happiest day of her life. She let go of Bardock and put in the earrings and went over to her mate.

"Vegeta, look what Bardock gave me! It matches the stones in your mother's mother's necklace and in my crown."

"Hn, I see. They are nice. I'm growing tired, let's go to bed woman." He had that smirk on his face and she already knew what that meant. She wanted some more just as bad as he did.

"Yes my King, let's go!"

They said their good nights to everyone and went off to bed. It wasn't until the sun was rising when they finally managed to keep their hand off each other long enough to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a long few weeks on Vegeta. Akura was left alone much of the time because of diplomatic duties her mate and his father had to deal with. She has felt unusually tired recently and spent much of her time in her and Vegeta's bed chambers. It was well past noon and Chi-Chi decided to check on her.

"Bulma, its Chi-Chi are you feeling okay? Before you even yell at me I'm sorry but you will always be Bulma to me."

"Ugh, Chich I feel like crap. I'm tired, hungry, and sick. I wish this flue would go away already! I want to get out and get some fresh air!"

"Well then I guess it's time to get your ass up, get a shower and at least go for a walk in the garden. You love the gardens here."

"Your right, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself. Any word on when Vegeta and his father will be back?"

"I think in a few days, Bardock was talking to Goku with that mental thingy. He said that things were looking good and the deal should be final in a day."

"Oh good I'm happy to hear that. Thank you Chi-Chi, I'm going to get in the shower now, want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure, I'd love that! I'm going to go tell Goku where we are going."

"Okay I'll be ready in about an hour."

"Okay. See ya soon!"

Chi-Chi went on her way to find her husband. She knew something was up with their friend and Goku would know what it was. She roamed all over the palace and finally found him playing with Gohan outside.

"Goku, can I talk to you?"

"Yea, hey Gohan why don't you go see if Fasha's son is allowed to play today."

"Okay Dad."

"What's up Chi-Chi?"

"I'm worried about Bulma, she's been sick for a week and does nothing but eat and sleep. Do you think she could be pregnant?"

"PREGNANT!"

"SHHH! Don't scream it Goku!"

"Sorry, wow, I don't know. I guess I could try and see if I sense another Ki level growing inside her. Did you manage to get her out of bed? I'm sure Vegeta won't be happy if he finds out no one tried to get her out of the room."

"Yes we are going for a walk in the garden. You want to come with us? It will give you the perfect chance to see what you feel."

"Sure, let's go. If we don't rush her she will take forever!"

"Good point."

The husband and wife duo made their way up to Akura's room to rush her along. When they walked in she was in her bathroom, hugging the toilet. Goku told Chi-Chi to stay out while he went in to talk with his longtime friend.

"Hey, still sick huh?"

She shot him an evil glare over the toilet that would make Vegeta proud.

"What the hell does it look like Goku?"

"Sorry, gosh Akura you don't have to yell at me. Can I um do something real quick? I think that maybe you might be um pregnant, and if you let me I can feel your stomach and sense for another ki signature."

"PREGNANT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! Oh my Kami why didn't I think about that! I'm supposed to be some genius and I can't even tell when I'm pregnant! Yes please tell me what's going on!" She stood from her squatting position and walked over to Goku. He placed his hand gently on her stomach and closed his eyes to concentrate. That's when he felt it, it wasn't big yet but it was growing. She was pregnant. He was debating if he should tell her or let Vegeta be the one. He knew Vegeta would want to kill him so he decided to lie to her and say he couldn't feel anything.

"Sorry, I can't feel anything. Maybe you just have the flu."

"Hm I guess you're right. Well I'm going to brush my teeth and then we can go."

"Ok, we'll wait for you in your sitting room."

Goku used his mental connection with his father to fill him in and see if there was a way to get them home sooner.

"_Dad, it's me Goku."_

"_Yes Kakarot I believe I know my own son's voice."_

"_Oh ha ha okay well you CANNOT say a word to the King or um well the other King __**(even though young Vegeta was now the King, his father maintained his title until his death though young Vegeta did most of the dealings with other planets.) **__, Akura is pregnant and I don't want to tell her. I want Vegeta too; it seems to be the right decision. Any way to get back sooner?"_

"_Actually Kakarot we are on our way and should be landing in a few hours. The dealings went smoother and faster than anticipated."_

"_GREAT NEWS DAD! I'll let Akura know!"_

"_Sounds good son, I won't say a word."_

Akura walked out of her bathroom and smiled at her friends.

"Ready to go? I'm starting to feel better."

"That's good! I've got great news for you! I just talked to my Dad and he said they should land in a few hours!"

"Oh good, as much as I hate to admit it I did miss him."

"I know you did. We aren't stupid Bulma! Now let's get going its beautiful outside!"

"Okay Chi-Chi gosh, you're more impatient than I am sometimes."

They walked for what seemed like all day; the gardens were so big it would take days to see all of it. They were almost back to the palace when the sounds of the horns were heard. It was the sign that someone was landing. Akura's heart felt like it was in her neck and she could not wait to go see Vegeta. She took to the sky and flew to the landing dock. The ship landed and out stepped Bardock, Vegeta's father and then last was Vegeta. She greeted Bardock and her mate's father and waited patiently for Vegeta. He walked over to her slowly and smirked, then walked past her nodding for her to follow. She did, it wasn't very often she obeyed him without fight, but it had been so long since she had seen him and well she wanted him. The two lovers got to their room. Vegeta closed and locked the door, then stalked his way over to Akura. He grabbed her firmly and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and that's when he felt it. He felt his child's ki growing inside her. He pulled away from her and looked very confused.

"Vegeta what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, woman Kakarot told Bardock you've been sick, is that true?"

"Yes for like the past week why?"

A smile grew on the King's face. He was happy to know that there would be an heir to the throne, his heir. It was a proud moment for him.

"Vegeta answer me damn it and why are you smiling?"

"You are pregnant with my heir."

"WHAT! I am? But Goku, I mean Kakarot said he couldn't feel anything!"

"Of course he couldn't! He is a low class bottom feeder! But it is true woman, there is a child growing with you now. You need to go to the medical wing and let them check you out."

"But I'm fine Vegeta, just a little morning sickness, nothing I can't handle."

"You have no idea the burdens of carrying a Saiyan offspring. Many women die in child birth. You will go to the medical wing and checked out."

They left their room and passed his father, the King could sense the child immediately, his senses for that type of thing were higher than his sons. When you have one child it becomes easier to sense the ki of a growing child in any woman. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to follow the two.

"Son, a word please?"

"Not now, we need to go see the doctors."

"So you do know?"

"Know that she is carrying my heir? Yes I did, I felt it just now."

"I'm going to come with you. I want to see it."

"See it? How can you see it?"

"Woman as I've said it is different carrying a Saiyan child than it is of an Earth child. Saiyan children grow much faster so that they may be born earlier and began to train the moment we begin to walk. The aging process slows the moment we are born. We are always getting older we just don't age as fast."

"Why? I am just a little confused at the whole thing."

"After we are born our bodies age slower so that we may stay in battle longer in our lives."

"Oh okay, well I get it now. So because I have Bardock's blood now, is there a chance that the baby will look like him or Goku?"

"It better not look anything like that third-class clown." Vegeta spat through his clenched teeth. She hit a sore spot with that one!

"Don't be such an ass Vegeta! Let's not forget he is the ONLY male on this planet that can give you a decent spar besides your father. He is not a third class anymore, maybe when he was born for the simple fact you couldn't tell his power level! Now I'm pissed, I'm hungry, I'm pregnant and hormonal DO NOT FUCK WITH ME!" There was a huge spike in her power level and Vegeta grew worried she might be putting some sort of stress on his child and for the first time ever he knew what he had to do. Apologize.

"Akura, you need to calm down. You could be hurting the child. I-um I am sorry I upset you."

Her power level shot back down to normal and she started to smile at Vegeta.

"Thank you, and don't worry I won't mention that again, well unless you piss me off."

"Fine woman now let's get inside."


	17. Chapter 17

**Only 3 more chapters to go people! Tell me what you think! :)**

The 3 royals walked in the clinic and the doctors all stopped dead in their tracks, bowed and then asked what they could do to help.

"The queen is carrying my heir and I want both her and the child checked out right away, and NOT A WORD of this to anyone! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sire. Please follow me."

The doctor showed them to a private room where he first checked the Queen first to make sure her health was okay. Then he pulled out an advanced machine, even advanced for Akura. The Saiyan technology was amazing. The machine would do a full scan and show the baby in color and in 3d imaging. He started the scan and the image on the screen began to appear when the machine started making weird noises and began to smoke.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM HER AND MY CHILD NOW BEFORE IT BLOWS THEM UP" Vegeta roared scaring anyone in the clinic and the surrounding area.

"Yes sire, I'm sorry I don't know what went wrong."

"I do, my child is far too powerful for that machine. Now how will we know when she is ready to give birth?"

"Well sir her stomach will grow rather large and she will sleep straight through without waking to eat to anything for more than 2 days. When that happens bring her here right away. I will be able to come once a week and check on her if you'd like. Take measurements and try to guess when that might be?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. Now I want an upgraded machine for when she bears my second child. Understood?"

"Yes sire. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No that is all. You are dismissed."

The doctor bowed and left the three alone.

"Your second child? Let's see how the first one goes Vegeta before you go making a decision like that. Let's not forget I AM the one that carries the child Kay?"

"Woman you will bear another child. It's just a matter of when."

"Vegeta I can't argue with you. It's not good for the-ugh- damn that hurt!"

"What was it dear?" King Vegeta asked his "daughter"

"The baby kicked me, but its so early!"

"Woman when will you listen to what I tell you? The child is more advanced than an Earthling."

"Vegeta if you can't stop being an arrogant asshole then you need to just stay away from me until I give birth. I'm not going to let you upset me while I'm pregnant."

Akura stood from the table and left the clinic, her "father-in-law" followed behind her leaving Vegeta in the room alone and stunned. She wasn't angry or raising her power level. She was being very calm when she was yelling at him, but yet very stern too. He knew he had to at least try not to stress her out and be more caring, she was after all under enough stress as it was carrying his child. Vegeta made his way to their room where he felt her ki.

"Sire, there is something you should see."

"Not now!"

"Sire this is important, there is a ship approaching and it looks to be one of the pods that you used on Frieza's ship. But we don't know who it could possibly be. We though all the living Saiyans from his ship were here with us. And it can't be Nappa or Raditz, we got word they died on a mission Frieza sent them to."

"Keep monitoring it. If it looks as if it is coming here I need to know. I want to make sure the Queen is safe. I want our most elite soldiers guarding her at all times. "

"Yes sire, but that would be Bardock and his son Kakarot."

"Fine then give them my order. They are not to leave her side for any reason."

"Yes."

"You are dismissed, just make sure and watch that pod and where it's going."

"As you wish."

The soldier bowed and ran to find Goku and Bardock. The Queen was sleeping when Vegeta reached their room. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful. He was about to lay down with her when there was a loud knock on the door that jolted her awake and she shot a beam right for the door. Vegeta jumped in front and blocked it from killing whoever was on the other side of the door. He was standing there with a hole in his armor and in pain when he answered the door.

"What is it!"

"SIRE THE POD, IT'S LANDED ON VEGETA, IT'S IN THE WOODS!"

"GET THE ARMY READY NOW! WHERE ARE KAKAROT AND BARDOCK!" Vegeta's voice was much louder than ever before and Akura was getting frightened. Bardock and Goku came racing to their room with Chi-Chi in tow.

"Kakarot, you make sure NO ONE enters or leaves this room. Bardock, you stay inside with her and keep her safe. As you may know since she is your blood, she is carrying my child and want NOTHING to happen to either of them"

"Yes Sir" Both Goku and Bardock said at the same time. Chi-Chi and Bardock went into the room while Vegeta went to the landing bay.

"Dad what's going on?"

"You-you called me Dad."

"Yes I did, please tell me what's going on!"

"Someone has landed in a Saiyan space pod that was used on Frieza's ship but all know living Saiyans that served on his ship are here. We don't know who it is. My that child is strong! I can feel it all the way over here!"

"Ha ha ha yes it is, especially when it kicks me! I'm not used to this at all but I could not be happier. Father please don't let anything happen to me or my baby please!"

"I won't daughter I promise you that I will die protecting you."

She hugged him tight and the baby kicked as she did, making Bardock jump.

"Whoa! That kid has got some fight!"

"Yup, Chi-Chi, wanna feel it?" Akura's stomach was growing bigger by the hour.

"Bulma, when did you get so big?"

"Well from what I was told when you are carrying a pure blood Saiyan it grows much faster than a half breed or a normal earth child. So I should be giving birth here soon actually."

"Well hey that's good! Gives you time to get back into shape!"

"Yea I guess you're right, it also gives the mother the opportunity to not be out of battle for so long either."

Akura went to walk out onto the balcony when she walked right into a solid warm wall. It was Bardock blocking her way.

"Bardock I want to go get some fresh air. Can anyone check on my parents? I want to make sure they are safe."

"Vegeta sent them back to Earth knowing they would be safe there. When this is over, whatever this is he will send for your parents again."

"HE WHAT? I didn't even get to say good bye!"

"Akura he had to do what was best for them. They are not safe here because they can't defend themselves."

"I guess, but it doesn't make it right. Can you find out what's going on?"

Vegeta arrived to the pod and when the door opened he was quite surprised to see Raditz standing before him. Everyone thought that he had died during a purging mission with Nappa.

"Hello Vegeta, you look shocked to see me."

"I am your King now Raditz and you shall address me as such!"

"You're the King now? Well I see much has happened in my absence. How does it feel to be a traitor King Vegeta?"

"Raditz watch your tone or you will have no tongue to speak with."

"You betrayed us Vegeta, you did what you were told like a good little pet and left us all to die, for that I will take what is most precious to you."

"I betrayed no one Raditz, I killed Frieza, I became a Super Saiyan and you will NOT touch her or you will pay!"

"Ha ha ha her huh? Well then I guess we must have a Queen. You did betray us Vegeta, you left Nappa and I to fend for ourselves. Zarbon told us that you were the one who told Frieza to send us to Banchi knowing their weapons were advanced and powerful."

"You listened to a fool like Zarbon than you deserved everything you got."

Realizing that he would never step foot inside that palace alive Raditz decided to play his cards a little differently.

"He lied to us? Sire my deepest apologies! My loyalties are with you!" He bowed before Vegeta

"Hn, Hashaki take Raditz to the tank to get him well and then find him a room."

"Thank you majesty."

"Fine Raditz."

Vegeta still did not trust him fully, he knew how Saiyans were when they had their mind set on something. He would make sure she was never without a body guard or himself. She would life if it was the last thing he did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I am really sorry about the super late update. With the holidays coming my updates might be far between but I will try not to wait too long. Hope you like! :) Enjoy! TFSrules thanks again for being so loyal :) Merry Christmas for those that celebrate it. :)  
><strong>

Vegeta walked to his room where Akura was waiting and pissed off. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation they were about to have especially since he sent her birth parents back to Earth. Vegeta knew deep down something bad was going to happen and they couldn't defend themselves. He reached his room where Goku was standing guard.

"Hey Vegeta, who was it? I can feel someone not much strength but all the same a pretty decent power level."

"Your brother Kakarot, his name is Radditz."

"WHAT? But my Dad never told me about a brother!"

"No he didn't, he doesn't claim Radditz as his own because of how cold blooded and ruthless he is. He defied all orders when my father ruled and when he was with Frieza. His power level may not be as large as what we are used to, but let him fool you. He will do whatever it takes to kill you. I have a feeling he is going to go after Akura. I need you and your father with her at all times if I'm not around."

"Then why didn't you just blast him Vegeta?"

"You and I both know that since the woman I'm not like that anymore. I also want to find out for sure what it is he wants here. I need some more information, if he survived who's to say there are not more rebels out there."

"Oh, well gee I guess that is pretty smart."

"Kakarot you're such an idiot! And do NOT trust him; he knows how to manipulate people and will tell you whatever it is you want to hear."

"Got it, well you know Dad and I won't let anything happen to her."

"Hn. I know this and as it seems you are no longer a third class, you have managed to beat out all of my elites. You and Bardock are the strongest besides my father and myself. Go get my father and bring him to my room at once."

"No problem Vegeta!" Goku's smirk was wide from ear to ear and so childlike, it made Vegeta want to slap himself for telling him that.

Vegeta walked into his bedroom to find Kakarot's harpy, Bardock and Akura on the balcony. He was enraged that she was in eye distance if Radditz was to be walking about.

"Vegeta! How dare you send my parents away without even telling me! I can't believe you! I asked you not to stress me out like this with the baby! I am so mad at you right now!"

"Woman shut your mouth, I did what was best for them. There is going to be a war soon I can feel it. They would not live through it so I sent them to Earth. Now Bardock, Radditz is here and I have a feeling he is going to come after her and my unborn child. You know he cannot be trusted. You and Kakarot are to guard her at all times that either I or my father are not present."

"Yes sire. I will not let anything happen to her or the baby. I swear it."

"What do you mean he's coming after me? Who is he?"

"He is my other son. I do not claim him, he is ruthless, manipulative, and pure evil. He will stop at nothing to kill anyone that gets in his way."

"I felt his power level though and it wasn't anything that impressive. I wouldn't worry."

"Woman you have no idea what he is capable of. He may not be that strong but he makes up for it in other ways. You will never be without a body guard. You will stay away from him do you understand me?"

"Oh, well I had no idea he was that bad hon, sorry. I will do whatever it takes to keep this child safe."

"well it's about time you shut up and listen to me. I want to sense the child come here."

Akura made her way to Vegeta smiling wide excited to find out what her mate feels. He placed his hand on her growing stomach that had grown quite a bit already from when they left the clinic. He felt his child kick when he placed his hand there.

"Vegeta did you feel that?"

"Yes, the child is growing very strong. Now get some rest I will stand guard first."

She wasn't one to argue about getting sleep. Especially now she was drained of so much energy with the growing child inside her.

"Thank you for everything Vegeta. Chi-Chi I'll see you in a little while, Dad thanks for staying with me."

They all said good night to her as she went to the sleeping quarters of the room, Chi-Chi went to her own room while Bardock and Vegeta waited for the elder King.

"Sire, do you think he'll have followers?"

"Indeed. He was always good at talking people into things they did not want to do. This is why I think we may be at war soon."

"Yes that's true, your father is approaching."

"Hn. I feel him, let him in."

"Hello majesty. We are in the sitting area."

The elder King Vegeta made his way over to the massive chairs by the wall size fireplace. He needed to get things figured out.

"Father, I met with Radditz and he accused us of being traitors. I have good reason to believe that he may try and harm Akura. You know he is not to be trusted. We will take shifts guarding her since we are the strongest ones on the planet. I will take first, Kakarot second, you third and Bardock will be last. This will continue until we figure Radditz out or kill him. Whatever may come first."

The two older Saiyan's left the room to rest before it was their turn to watch over the Queen. For three months this went on while Radditz played the innocent victim secretly planning his revenge. Akura was about 8 months pregnant Saiyan terms. (She was already two months in Saiyan terms when she found out. A Saiyan pregnancy ages two times faster than a human.) The time to watch her even closer was upon them. She was so close to giving birth and Vegeta would let nothing happen to them. Vegeta and Akura were sleeping soundly when Vegeta felt a ki spike that jolted him from his sleep and moments later there was a knock at his door. He sensed to find that it was Kakarot and Bardock.

"_You all may enter, I am not leaving her side."_

"_We are coming in now sire."_

"I'm guessing you felt that too?"

"Yes but now it's gone. Bardock search the perimeter, Kakarot check the bathroom, living area and the woman's dressing room, Father keep an eye in the hall."

All three nodded and did as there were told while Vegeta watched her and concentrated on finding the ki he felt. They returned with nothing, no one was there. If someone had been there they were long gone now.

"I didn't find anything, I'm going to keep making my rounds. That was a strong surge." With that said Bardock left the room.

"I didn't either Vegeta, I'm going to keep an eye out in the hall." Goku went into the hall and kept watch by the door.

"I'm staying in here son, I don't like this."

"I do not either. Something is not right and it had Radditz written all over it."

Akura began to wake as the sun was washing over the room and was startled to find Vegeta and his father both in the room with her.

"What's going on?"

"There was a large spike in someone's ki last night and we believe Radditz may have something to do with it."

"Oh, well I'm glad your all here then keeping me safe. I'm going to go take a nice hot bath and try to relax, the doctor said I've only got a few weeks left if I'm lucky." She kissed Vegeta's cheek and went to take a bath. She walked into the room and turned on the light stepping on the cool stone floor. Akura went over brushed her teeth, and then brushed her long ebony locks to pull them back to keep them from getting wet in the tub when she saw a shadow behind her. She spun around wearing just her long white silk night gown and navy blue and gold robe over that flowed almost in slow motion behind her.

"Who's there? I'm going to get to Vegeta and he won't like that someone is in here with me!"

"Now my Queen please don't do that, I want to speak with you peacefully and calmly."

Radditz stepped out from Akura's other closet. (She had 3) His voiced seemed calm and soothing so she didn't get frightened like everyone had warned her. She did wonder why no one came rushing in because of his ki.

"I've learned to hide my power level Queen so they have no idea I am in here. Now I'd like to talk with you about getting Vegeta to give me another chance."

"But, but why do you think I can even change his mind, and how did you know I was wondering why they haven't felt you yet?"

"I could tell by the confused look on your face and the way you were looking between me and the door." Radditz walked over to her and in a flash had his hand around her mouth and was out the open window. She spiked her ki just enough to startle Vegeta and his father before Radditz held a cloth over her face causing her to pass out. The two ran into the room and burst through the door only to find it empty.

"RADDITZ I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY SLOWLY FOR THIS! I PROMISE YOU I WILL NOT REST UNTIL SHE IS FOUND!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Only one more chapter to go :'( I'm sad! But I have had a blast writing this! :) Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you like this Chapter! R&R Happy Holidays!**

Akura awoke in a very unfamiliar room, as she sat up on the massive bed her captor must have laid her on she heard a man's voice begin to speak to her.

"Good morning my Queen, how are you feeling?" Radditz came into view with a devilish smirk on his face.

"What the fuck do you want Radditz?" She was going to blast him when she saw the ki cuffs on her wrists again, she realized she was nothing more than a weak human again and began to fear for her child.

"Please do not harm my child, I will give you whatever gold or diamonds you want!"

"Ah now that is where you are mistaken, I don't want riches…..yet. Right now I want to see Vegeta cringing in the pain of knowing I took the only things away from him that he has ever truly loved. I'm taking his pride, his honor, and his family. You won't be harmed until the child is born. I do have some morals. Then I'll kill you slowly in front of Vegeta and take his son to raise as my own."

Akura didn't know what to say, she was trying to find some way out of this. Her brains had to start working! Her mind still felt so fuzzy and she still felt very weak from whatever he did to her. All of sudden she felt a horrible pain in her abdomen. It was her child, her and Vegeta's child. It was kicking her feverishly and the blows to her insides were almost more for her to handle.

"Radditz, ahhhhh, please, please, I need a doctor, ahhhhhh, the baby is in trouble!"

She curled into the fetal position and began sweating and crying. He almost didn't believe her until he remembered what his own mother had gone through giving birth to his younger brother Kakarot. The doctor hadn't arrived in time and Kakarot was much stronger than anyone believed, his mother had died during child birth. Deep down that is why he hates his father and his brother. That is why he is seeking revenge on the Saiyan kind. If his mother was classified as what they call third class, the doctors would have been there sooner, and she would still be alive.

"I will get the doctors, but that's only because I plan on killing you myself, pity though because you are prettiest Saiyan female I've ever seen. Such a waste."

She cringed even more at the pain and at the cynical tone in his voice. There was no doubt in her mind he meant what he said. She needed to think and think fast but her only concern now was her unborn child. She would die to saving it if she had to. After what seemed like forever some doctors walked in the room and began to examine her.

"Radditz, how-how do these doctors know how to treat me? And where are we that Vegeta hasn't busted in and blasted you yet?"

"Do you ever shut up? You are giving birth and yet you still run your mouth! These doctors are part of Frieza's fallen empire and they have experience treating Saiyan's and we are on another planet in a building that has a ki barrier around it so he will never find you if I don't want him to."

Little did he know she was now mentally connected to Vegeta after they mated. Neither has tried the connection before but she had to keep him talking to get the information she needed. After being in labor for only 4 short hours Akura gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He has jet black hair that stood up like flames on his head, he had all of his father's features. Except the eyes, he had his mother's piercing blue eyes. The child was in fact far more advanced than Akura anticipated, he was already holding his head up on his own and his power level was amazing. She has to somehow teach him to hide it so Radditz doesn't feel his true potential. Weeks went by and the young boy was learning so quickly. He and his mother were never released from their room. They had a bathing room, a sitting area and 2 beds. Radditz was always busy planning his revenge that he had no idea the plotting going on in the room. Radditz decided it was almost time to strike so he went to her to room to boast about his plans.

"Hello Akura, are you feeling well?"

"Yes Radditz I am much better thank you. What do I owe the honor of your presence?" She learned quickly how much Radditz loved feeling important, and talking about himself.

"Well I've come to let you know that I will be contacting Vegeta soon to let him know where we are and where to meet me so that I may exact my revenge. Tsk tsk, such a shame that you have to die. I've grown quite fond of your ass kissing."

"Just what makes you think Vegeta will even come? For all you know he thinks we are dead by now. "

"Oh my dear your sadly mistaken. He has been to every surrounding planet and gone on a rampage with his men in search for us. He will come I promise you that."

"And just where do you think he's going to meet you? Vegeta is a very stubborn man Radditz and you know he will kill you the moment your visible to him."

"Oh trust me he will meet me there, he will not miss out on an opportunity to come to planet Luna, it was the first planet we ever purged together, the Prince grew fond of it because it reminded him of our home planet. He will not blast me if I hold you tight to my body the whole time. He wouldn't want to hurt his mate."

Radditz was falling right into her plan, he was giving her so much information that she could relay to Vegeta. She was proud of herself. Now she had to turn it up a little and use her looks to get the details. She rose from her seat and walked to her vanity and began to brush her long onyx locks that seemed to sparkle in the light of the fire place. Even though she was his prisoner he gave her a nice room, food, water, and clothing. She also noticed that for some reason the man was mesmerized by the way her hair would flow while she brushed it. He wanted her so bad and she knew it. She could use this against him. He had mentioned many times that he didn't want to kill her because she was so beautiful. Time to start fucking with him.

"I guess your right Radditz, will you do me a favor, I can't seem to reach the clasp on my necklace. Can you put it on for me?"

She pulled her hair up revealing her white milky neck. He walked right over to her and placed it around her neck. He leaned in closely and inhaled her intoxicating sent. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She opened her mental connection and searched for Vegeta, Bardock or even Goku. Finally Vegeta was heard.

"_Vegeta, it's me I need you to shut up and listen to every word that is about to be said. I am telling you when, where and how to save us."_

"_Akura! Are you okay? Has he hurt you? My child, is it well? Did you give birth?"_

"_I'm fine, he hasn't hurt me at all, we have a baby boy Vegeta, he looks so much like you. But that can be talked about later, he plans to kill me slowly while you watch and then take our son away. Now please shut up and listen."_

"_Where are you, I'm coming for you now."_

"_We are on one of Frieza's planets that has a building that can hide ki. I don't know he never spoke the name."_

"_There is only one planet like that in Ice Empire. I'm leaving now."_

Radditz was rambling on about how much he hated Vegeta and the elites for what they've done, when she broke in.

"So you are going to have Vegeta meet you on planet Luna?"

"Yes, he won't resist. We leave tonight, and should get there in a day's time. I cannot wait to see the look on his face as the light in your eyes is drained by my hands!"

"But why our son, why do you want to take our son?"

"Because he will be raised by me and will be nothing like his father!"

"So you will turn my innocent son into a monster?"

"Akura, I'd hate to kill you before we even get there. I'm not the monster, your mate is."

"Radditz I need rest, please leave."

He was furious, who did she think she was to tell him to leave, he would not let her treat him in such a way. She would pay for that. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall pushing all of his weight onto her.

"It would be in your best interest to watch the way you speak to me, I will not be treated some third class clown. I am the elite here, not you." Radditz leaned into ear and her smell again slapping in the face. He wanted her; he was going to take her right there. He whispered into her ear.

"You've just made a big mistake, I'm not going to kill you anymore, and instead I'm making you mine. You will do as say when I say it, first on my to do list, fuck the shit out of you."

Akura froze in fear, even when she was Cooler he never tried that on her, he would kiss her and lick her but he never raped her. She had to think fast, her son was sleeping and she surely didn't want him waking to his mother being raped right in front of him. She was going to speak when Radditz rammed his mouth against her and pushed his tongue into her mouth. His massive hands roaming all over her body, she wanted to die right there, she would never let another man have her. She was Vegeta's. Radditz lifted her and threw her to bed and was laying on top of her when she screamed out to whoever was listening over the connection.

"_PLEASE HELP ME! HE IS TRYING TO RAPE ME PLEASE OH KAMI SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"_

"Radditz please, please don't do this. I'm sorry I disrespected you. I will not do it again, please."

Her ki spiked very high out of fear, anger, and guilt. Her son felt his mother's ki and sensed it meant trouble. He was only a baby, he could do nothing, he was only 6 months old at this time (*Remember Saiyan's age much faster as young, and then age much slowly when they reach a certain age.*) He did the only thing he could do and began to scream and cry, his ki growing and growing, it became almost electric, the lights and all mechanical things began to flicker, even the barrier. Finally the baby's power grew so much and he screamed so loud that the energy radiating off of him destroyed anything that was electronic.

On planet Vegeta, the three that heard her all went running to each other, they had to help her somehow

"Kakarot! Did you hear that! We must find her at once! Search for her ki and we will use your IT to get to her."

"Vegeta, she's on a planet with a-"

"SHUT UP, concentrate, feel that?"

"Yea, wow she managed to break down the barrier, I've got her locked in grab my arm!"

_Back in the room:_

"You better shut that brat up! I'm going to make this a lot more painful for you than it should be because of the kid!" The room was only lit by the fire and it danced on the walls, Radditz was holding her arms above her head while he explored every inch of her neck with his mouth and tongue. He grabbed both wrists with one hand now and began to undo her dress revealing her firm white breats that were covered by a red bra. He growled at the sight never knowing how to get those damn things off. The baby finally stopped crying and room was silent except for her soft cries.

"Stop it please! Don't do this to me!"

"Will you just shut up already and take it like a woman!"

Just as he was about to pull her dress off all the way there was a bright flash that flew right by their heads.

***Who could that flash have come from? Oh how I wonder! ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is** **people the final chapter! I really hope you all have enjoyed the story. **

Before either could speak Goku was grabbing her from under his brother yanking her by the arm. She was going to ask what was going on until she saw another bright burst and heard a blood curdling scream. She turned to see Vegeta in all his gold glory beating Radditz to shit. She was so proud, Akura picked up their baby boy stood behind Goku.

"Awe Radditz, what's wrong? You are the one who started this game and now that you're losing you don't want to play anymore? Oh and just to make you feel even more disgusting I have a secret to share with you."

"Like I care, I will kill you!"

"Tsk. Tsk Radditz, you were trying to rape your sister. Now isn't that something backwoods people do?"

Vegeta threw his head back in a fit of laughter his gold aura sparking around him.

"My what? My mother died giving birth to Kakarot, I have no sister. Your lies will get you nowhere!"

"Oh but you do. This woman built a machine that bonded her blood with Kakarot's and Bardock's so she is your blood as well."

"How is that possible!"

"Any last words before I blast you?"

The fear in Radditz eyes grew as the angry super Saiyan stood over him with hand ready and waiting to blast him. Radditz knew it was over, he would die at the hands of the man he hated the most.

"Hm, I guess not. Good bye Radditz, see you in hell. FINAL SHINE!"

The whole room lit up as if the sun were contained in it. Goku shielded Akura and the baby with himself keeping them from harm's way. Within seconds the light was gone and Vegeta stood over a very dead Radditz. He turned and faced the 3 crouching in the corner.

"Woman, bring me my son."

Akura walked to him hold their baby boy. She reached Vegeta and the boy starred up at his father with such pride and accomplishment knowing it was him that destroyed the barrier so that his father could help them.

"His name?"

"I haven't named yet Vegeta, I was waiting for you. Can we call him Trunks?"

"Hn." Vegeta just nodded and stretched his arms out for the baby boy.

Trunks nearly leaped from his mother's arms before his father caught him. He stood there holding his heir, the new Saiyan Prince with such pride.

"Woman, was it you that destroyed the ki barrier?"

"No I couldn't move, Radditz had me pinned to the bed, I was crying out for help with the mental connection when Trunk's began screaming and crying, then all the lights went out. He stopped crying and you showed up."

Vegeta smiled down at his son knowing now that it was indeed him that destroyed and he stopped crying because he felt his father was coming.

"It seems he gets his power from me." Vegeta smirked handing the child back to Akura. She smiled at him and fell into his arms. She loved the feel of his arms around her. She always felt safe in her arms. He held her for a brief moment before Goku cleared his throat.

"What is it Kakarot?"

"Um could we get back now? This place gives me the creeps."

Akura started laughing at her longtime friend, her brother. He was rubbing the back of his neck like always with that childlike grin on his face.

"Yes, let's go home." Akura answered with a longing smile on her face. She missed her home so badly.

They all grabbed each other's arms and Goku did his IT and in seconds they were stand in the throne room. King Vegeta, Bardock, and Chi-Chi were waiting for them there.

"Thanks Kami your safe! OH MY! Bulma-Akura you had the baby! Oh Vegeta he looks just like you!" Chi-Chi looked down at the sleeping prince cradled in his mother's arms.

"Yes he does, the boy has the look of royalty."

"He is the one that destroyed the barrier and was able to help rescue us. For being so young he's so powerful and smart. Vegeta said he can also listen to my thoughts and he heard me cry out for help."

"Amazing, my grandson will make a powerful warrior and with your brains my dear he will be great King someday."

"Yes sire I must agree. We will make sure our grandson lives up to his expectations."

Everyone remained in the throne room for a while talking and cooing over the baby. The elder King suggested a party to introduce the baby to the race and explain the treachery of Radditz. Each when their own way to prepare for the party that would begin in just a few hours.

"Akura, get the brat dressed and let's go. You take forever woman!"

"I'm coming Vegeta don't be an ass! This would go a lot faster if you would help me out you know!"

"Why don't you just get someone to dress him for you, that is why we have servants."

Shut up and help Vegeta, I know that your mother did not raise you like this. Frieza did this to you now stop it and help me. I don't how to do this anyway." She looked down at the royal uniform for the little prince and could not figure out how for the life of her the cape was supposed to attach or how to get it to even fit over his head! Vegeta smirked to himself and walked over the confused woman.

"It stretches woman, you made armor just like this for my battles with Cell and yet you don't even know how it works. Ha ha ha and you call yourself a genius."

"Oh, well I guess I'm not quite back to myself yet from whatever he would put in my food to make me sleep."

Vegeta cringed at the thought of not being there to protect her like he had vowed. He suddenly felt ashamed but those thoughts vanished when she touched his arm and smiled at him letting him know that they were ready to leave. The three royals made their to the massive throne room where the party was already in full swing. The elder King Vegeta announced their presence to the room.

"Ladies, gentlemen please quiet down. Thank you. You King, my son Vegeta, his Queen Akura and their son, and your Prince Trunks have arrived."

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and clapping as they made their way to their seats. Akura carrying their son in her arms while the little Prince looked around the room curiously. When the cheers died down Akura decided she would go and mingle and show off their son. Vegeta stayed behind sitting in his massive chair watching the party. Scanning the crowd for anything suspicious, he had noticed no threats to his family yet. That's when it hit him. He was sitting back watching everyone cooing over his son, watching his mate smile and laugh with everyone, he had a family. He loved his family and would do anything to protect them. A burning sensation rose inside the young King when he had thought about all the times she had been in danger only to find out that it was because of him. It was his enemies that went after her in order to hurt him. As long as he lived they would always be in danger. It was so ironic that he finally changed his ways for the most part, finally cared for someone, started a family only to find that he may lose them. Akura felt his change and looked over to her lover. He sat there head in hand watching her and his son's every move.

"_Vegeta hunny what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_You're lying to me Vegeta I can feel it. Let's not forget Vegeta now that we are mated if I concentrate I can feel everything you feel, but it's all over now. Radditz is dead and we can continue our lives together and raise our son."_

"_It's not that easy woman, I have made many enemies in my time and you will never be safe as long as I am alive."_

"_Vegeta enough, stop with the self-pity, and hate. I'm not going to allow it on such happy occasion."_

Her tone was the most threatening he had ever heard it and knew if he didn't listen he would probably not have sex with her for a while. He sat up and ordered for a drink. He just sat there watching his family and couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. He had finally done it, he managed to leave the Frieza bullshit behind and try to start a new life. Finally relaxing his father came up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder noticing that he was watching his family.

"I'm so proud of you my son."

**:) The End**


End file.
